Calm B4 the Storm: Part !
by reapersama101
Summary: Jean and Derek are new at Forks High. To hear of Derek's wolfy change; press 1. To read snapshots of Jean's past in military school; press 2. To hear all of the above; please press 3. This story must begin after the click. CLICK ME!
1. Actions of us

**A/N: Please welcome the WRITER (ME) along with Edward and Mr. D!**

**ME: *hops eagerly* Oh, yay! Another STORY!**

**Edward: *knowingly glances between writer and Mr. D before taking a step back***

**Mr. D: *looks confused* yeah, I guess. Why am I here again?**

**ME: *smiles at Mr. D as if it was obvious (which it is)* To do the disclaimer, silly!**

**Mr. D: *eyes widen in horror* NEVER! I'll never go back to that job! NEVER!**

**ME: *expression takes on an angry, scary expression* Do it.**

**Mr. D: *begins running right as writer pulls out 2x4* NEVER!**

**Edward: *sighs* we don't own twilight or any of its characters. Just enjoy the story.**

_I was running along a steep slope, running downwards even though I saw the area was completely smothered in thorn bushes. It was fine, though. Anything was better than being caught by the scary-looking dude. The scary-looking dude was running quickly after me even though I was going extremely fast, one of my abilities. His dark cloak flew behind him as if a cape and yet kept him covered so that the only things that showed were those eyes. Those horrible, horrible eyes! Why did he have eyes like that? I finally crashed into the thorn bushes and that's when everything went horribly wrong. _

I flung up in bed, flinging the sheets and covers off of me before dropping to the ground. It was a force of habit, doing push-ups was. I had been in military school since I was six years old and only just got out as of last year when I turned fourteen. Now I'm fifteen (oh, so happy age!) and I'm happy as hell for being free instead of jogging the perimeters, reciting the Declaration of Independence or scrubbing the bathroom floors with a purple toothbrush. They thought purple would fit my happy-girly gender. I always have been up-beat about everything and I'm actually quite happy about that! But my dad thought that I needed discipline so that I didn't end up a spoiled brat. I'm still a spoiled brat but I'm more generous than a spoiled brat. I just have a great fashion sense.

I was only my thirty-second push-up when the door slowly crept open in a really creepy way. My brother, age 17, was standing in the doorway, wide-eyed and looking really scary in that position. But I bet that was because he was scared of what I was doing. While I had been trained in hand-to-hand, sent to military school along with a year of training with Master Fung in the mountains my brother, Derek, had been sticking at home learning football and flirting. My dad used to be an army General but he was always proud to have a football star as a son. "What…are you doing?" Derek asked slowly as if trying to be gentle (or cautious). I stood up, breathless and grinned at my brother. "Force of habit," I said, still grinning. I had to say that in my mirror I was a sight. I mean, despite the cold sweat and the messy ponytail I was really quite something. I don't mean to sound conceited; I'm just self-aware. So I check every single detail in my appearance to make myself perfect. I'm really ashamed of this habit however it does pay off.

While my dad was an army general, my mom is a forty something Botox Barbie. Don't get me wrong, she's really kind and everything. However she's kind of dumb. A blond bimbo, if you may. So, I kind of call her Picky Vicky **(A/N: I really do call my mom this. :D)** and I just ignore her bimbo-ness. In my mirror I saw myself. My appearance consists of peachy skin, a light blush permanently on my cheeks, blue-green eyes and a full head of silky blond hair. My hair was in a messy ponytail dangling down my back. In the MS (Military School) I had to pull it into a really, REALLY tight bun. I mean that sucker hurt! I merely ignored it, though. Now I was wearing a pair of black pajama bottoms along with a gray denim camisole.

My feet were bare on the hard wood floor and my arms shivered in the air. It was our first time in Forks, Washington since I was eight and had come home for a visit. Then my parents and my brother moved and I never saw this place after that. Now my parents have moved back and I was going to finally go to normal school here. But the grades were different in MS so in reality I'm a year or two ahead of my class. I mean, having information drilled into your head is kind of helpful when you want to remember shit! "Uh-huh, mom told me to get you up." Derek said in a monotone, still suspicious. I rolled my eyes at him. Unlike most teenagers (actually, all teenagers really) my posture was ramrod straight and I stood to my fullest height. "Mom should know that I can get up on time." I said, a little suspicious. I did have to get up promptly at five in the morning every morning for promptly eight years. I merely shrugged it off and walked over to my dresser. I oddly felt like standing at full alert and making myself get punishment. It might sound kinky but actually it's just plain rebellion.

I blinked at the thought as I stared at my plain purple wall. It was a deep plum color as was the entire room. It was the smallest of all the rooms in the house but it was still fairly large. I'm not saying I was abused mentally or anything; it's just I like having small spaces. That's why Picky Vicky worries about me. I sighed as I pulled out my outfit. I've always been a rebellious type and yet you wouldn't believe it because rebellious attitude in MS would be considered polite on the outside world. I turned on my music as I changed. The song Bitches by Hollywood Undead came on **(A/N: Go to and look it up then listen to it if you want)** and I bobbed my head to the song, my movements getting more extreme by the second 'til I was full-out head-banging! I finally got my change of clothes and went into the connected bathroom, keeping the music loud enough so I could hear it over the water. Yes, the song degraded women everywhere but that doesn't mean it's not a good song. I took the shower, still partially dancing to the music. I was very happy. Until I slipped on the soap.

_I stood at attention, looking straight into General Greene's eyes as he stood in front of me. You're never supposed to look them in the eyes; it's rude to them and it's supposed to instill fear into you. If you do look them in the eyes then that's a month of punishment. I went straight to work, smiling all the while before he could even tell me the punishment. He added another month for that. And when I refused that extra month, I got another month. It kept going on until it hit the place where I had to do obstacle course laps until I dropped in exhaustion. When I complained about that, he made it another night and refused me any privileges until the work was done. I was smiling completely after that because it was dead funny. _

I entered the school, happy as hell even with the huge bump on my head. I was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans along with a white blouse tucked into the jeans with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and the collar open to reveal some skin. Only some skin; I'm not a slut. I wore a pair of black leather 4 ½ inch heeled ankle-high Legacy boots to match. My hair was pulled into a messy bun on the back of my head and I was happy I could finally wear a looser bun so that I didn't get complete migraines from it. I also had some hair covering my right eye partially. I was proud of my outfit and Derek only rolled his eyes at my choice in clothes. I thought it was professional and fashionable and so did Picky Vicky. But then again Picky Vicky was a bimbo. Ah, that poor sweetie… "Don't embarrass me, alright? That means lighten up on the guys in gym, don't go around picking fights, don't stand up so straight and don't spontaneously do push-ups or combust from being overwhelmed." Derek was telling me as I walked behind him. I rolled my eyes as I followed.

The strap on my brown leather messenger bag crossed over my chest casually to the right as I walked and it pounded against my hip. The generals would never allow this. I sighed at the thought. "And please talk like a normal teenager." Derek added quickly. "Yo," I mocked and struck a gangster pose with my lips puckered which only made Derek laugh and lighten up. I smiled, relaxing the pose and finally grinned at Derek. Then I placed my hands on his shoulders in a reassuring pose and smiled at him as if nothing was wrong at all. "Don't worry; deep inside I'm an average girl just like you." I said, the insult hidden deep into that sentence. But Derek was smart. "Hey!" he cried out as I began to walk in front of him. I snorted and shook my head disapprovingly at him as he followed closely behind. "You act as if I'm going to embarrass you," I said, placing my hand over my heart. "When in reality, you need to stop embarrassing me." I said and pointed an accusing finger in his face. "I don't embarrass you," Derek scoffed. I raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "Alright, I'm protective but that's it." He said as we entered the school office. "Uh-huh; protective doesn't cover what you did to James." I said, naming my ex-boyfriend from last year. "You were fourteen, hardly an age to be dating." Derek said in his own defense. I rolled my eyes as I smiled politely at the secretary, facing the wall rather than either of them so I was in neutral grounds. I was still standing ramrod straight.

"Hello, I'm Jeanette Barnes and this is my brother, Derek Barnes. We are here to pick up our schedules." I said to the secretary while my head was turned in her direction. "See? Learn some contractions other than 'I'm'." Derek said, scoffing in a very I-told-you-so manner. "I know contractions other than 'I'm'. I just do not use them very often." I defended. "Ha! Just say 'don't' and not 'do not'!" Derek demanded. I blinked at my brother, looking at him as if he was crazy. Because I really suspect he is. "I'm going to leave you to your fit of craziness now." I said as I got my schedule. I pointed my schedule at him warningly. "Don't throw any insane fits while I'm away." I said as I began to walk out of the office. "I want to witness them firsthand." I said before turning away. Derek looked as if he was hugely victorious as I walked away. Perhaps it was because I said 'don't'. Jeez, that boy is insane. I was now walking down the hall, cross-referencing the numbers on my schedule to the numbers adjacent to the classrooms. I rolled my eyes as I finally made it to my first hour, ten minutes after the bell had rung. "I apologize that I'm so late." I said as I entered the room. The woman standing at the front of the class only smiled at me before approaching me. I smiled back.

"I'm Jeanette Barnes." I said. The woman smiled. She had ginger brown hair pulled up in a messy bun with a clip and had a pair of thick-framed black glasses on the tip of her nose. She wore a pinstriped blouse much like mine and a black pencil skirt along with black pumps. It was very fashionable, especially with the pearl necklace she wore. "I'm Mrs. Rivers; do you mind if I call you Jean?" The woman said. My smile grew at the name. "I would very much like that." I said as I began to scan the room for an empty seat. "Class, this is Jean Barnes; she'll be with us for the next three years so get used to her." Mrs. Rivers joked. I smiled before going back to my scan. I headed to the only open seat, which sat between a girl with long copper curls and a very pretty appearance and a boy with bronze hair. The girl's long curls bounced bravely over her shoulders in an elegant manner whenever she spoke or laughed. She wore a pair of jeans along with a black V-neck sweater and a white camisole peeking out from under it. She also wore a pair of black rubber boots, obviously for Forks' rainy weather. Her deep brown eyes seemed to only fit in even more with her appearance. On the opposite side of me was a bronze-haired boy. He looked like a God however I knew he was far from it. He had pale white skin and blazing gold eyes that shone brightly, yet only a shade brighter than his hair. He wore a pair of jeans along with a black t-shirt and a light brown jacket.

He constantly spoke to the girl beside him, a brunette matching his beauty. Her gold eyes showed some kind of relation to him, whether it was blood or species. She wore a long flowing green shirt and a pair of designer jeans along with a pair of rubber boots, much like the girl on my side's. I took the appearances and actions in briefly before turning to face the front of the class. I couldn't tell whether people stared at me because I was the new girl or because I sat up the straightest. I really didn't wish to ask them. However the girl on my side answered the question voluntarily. "Relax; everyone does this to all the new kids. I should know, I only moved here a couple months ago." The girl said with a warm smile. I smiled back and nodded. "Thank you for answering that. I've been wondering." I said. The girl smirked knowingly. "But your posture doesn't help the whole sticking-out thing either." She giggled. I sighed but shrugged. "It's a permanent force of habit." I said back. Our low conversation went on throughout the hour before the bell rang. She and I became quick friends. "I'm Renesmee, by the way." She said. I nodded and held out my hand. "I'm Jeanette, but you can call me Jean." I said, repeating the nickname the teacher had given me. It was much easier than Jeanette. Renesmee grinned at the name and nodded in approval. "Cool; I guess I'll see you at lunch." She said as she began to exit the room. I nodded though I'm sure she couldn't see it on her way out.

The pair that had been sitting on the opposite side of me gave me a cautious look before exiting quickly after Renesmee. They must be related in some way. I was placing my stuff away when Derek entered the room directly after the trio left. He glanced back at them with an impressed look. "I wasn't the only one who got lucky, huh?" Derek scoffed. I rolled my eyes as I picked up my bag and swung it over my chest so it hung diagonally. "This place is like Goddess Central." Derek stage-whispered to me. "I understand that there are some attractive girls in this school, yes. However, Goddess is pushing it." I giggled breezily as we exited the room. There were many attractive people however they came nowhere close to the standards of Renesmee and the pair that I had seen. Only a couple dared to stand their features. "Of course they're Goddesses and you got yourself a couple of Gods on your hands too." Derek said. I rolled my eyes and sighed as we continued down the hall. I pulled out my schedule and looked at it, trying to find my second hour. "They are not Gods." I told Derek as I pressed an absent hand to his arm. Damn, he was heating up! "Derek, perhaps you should go to the office and lie down." I offered as I stared down at my schedule. "Nah, Jean; I'm cool. But is it warm in here or what?" Derek questioned. I rolled my eyes as I looked up and pressed my hand to his forehead. He was in a steep sweat and he was heating up rapidly. I remembered these symptoms as something other than a disease. It had happened to some of my fellow schoolmates.

"Let's get some fresh air, shall we?" I said as I guided him by the arm outside. He was rapidly coming through the stages. The process was very quick however I could've detected the symptoms earlier. I mentally scolded myself while I smiled up at my brother on our way out of the school. He couldn't protest to a little fresh air. From his point of view it would seem as if the school was on fire. "It's merely the calm before a storm, Derek." I assured him falsely on our way out of the school. I heard a couple of voices behind me however I ignored them seeing as it was only a couple of voices. They'd only assume that we were skipping school. "Let's go take a walk, Derek." I said as I began to exit the school gates. The transformation was getting closer and closer and I was too near him. Derek rolled his eyes, irrationally annoyed before exiting the school grounds with me at his side. "I don't need a guide, Jean!" Derek cried out as soon as we were in the forest a little way. I rolled my eyes but was calm. I knew this process well. "Stay right here," I said as soon as we were deep enough in the forest. I left him there for a second then heard the ripping of his clothes. Leaving him had triggered it well. I quickly scrambled up a tree.

I hopped from tree to tree (excuse my anagram) like a ninja until I was mid-way up the tree. Almost instantly I could see Derek in his new form and I was too curious to leave at this stage. I had to see what my wolf-brother looked like. I smiled as soon as I saw that his fur was a yellowish blond like his hair. You see, in human form my brother is blond and tall and tan with bright green eyes like my father's. In wolf form, his green eyes were illuminated oddly, contrasting against his bright fur. I was crouching in the tree silently, watching as two, maybe three wolves came up to him. I could hear his whimper all the way up here. He was searching around for me. The wolves glanced around too, probably worrying about me seeing them. One of the wolves, the russet one, went and quickly changed behind a bush. I looked away, blushing ferociously without looking at him. It was obvious he was Pack Alpha, as they would call them.

I leaned back against the tree, trying to meld my scent with some of the bark so that I would blend in with the scent whereas my scent was left on the tree. It was too high up, however, for them to smell me. I silently detached myself from the tree and stood up on the bark, hopping a few trees away. I gratefully landed in a stealthy crouch on a tree branch a few trees South of the one I had climbed. My hair came out of it's 'do and the band fell to the ground. I sighed silently as I began to stealthily climb down from the tree. I fixed my appearance, making sure that there was no tree sap or anything on my shirt as I began to make my way to the Pack. "Derek! Derek, sorry I left!" I called out as I began to make more noise on my way towards them. The Pack Leader merely smiled at me, fully dressed now while the others were gone. They must've gone off until Derek learned how to transform back. "Sorry, your brother sent me to come get you. He said he had to go somewhere to do something." The Alpha said. I rolled my eyes as if it was typical Derek. "Alright, then you can find him for me. Tell me when you find him." I said as I swiftly stepped past him. Things were becoming very odd, very quick.

**Edward: *watches writer chase after Mr. D with 2x4* The writer cannot announce the end of the chapter right now. Please leave a message after the beep.**

**Mr. D: *abruptly hides behind Edward, making writer hit him on the head with 2x4***

**ME: you BEEP! You made me hit Edward! BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!**

**Edward: *smiles* Now you can leave your message happily.**


	2. New Meetings

**ME: *still chasing Mr. D* DO IT! :(**

**Mr. D: NO! *still runs***

**The two run in circles around Edward.**

**Edward: These two are occupied at the moment. We disclaim all that is not theirs. I'm just part of the story. *shrugs and walks away while writer is still chasing Mr. D***

_Those eyes are frightening beyond belief. I can't escape them even in the thorn bushes. I was scrambling out when the thorns suddenly enveloped me into a thorny maze. Everywhere I turned I saw those eyes and eventually I gave in. The scary-looking guy held his cloaked arms open in welcome and I rushed forward…straight into those arms. _

I got to my full potential of seventy even one-handed push-ups. I love my brother but he can really screw with a girl's morning routine, you know? I eventually got into the shower, cautioning around the soap, and made it through without another bump. It seems that without Derek things go smoother than normal. I was betting he was still out, training as a wolf. I was very proud to have a wolf as a brother. Most people can't say that. I got changed, this time into a button-down blue plaid tunic with a brown leather belt at the lower waist and pair of dark wash skinny jeans with my same boots as yesterday. I straightened my hair and left it down before crimping it into waves of glorious gold. I'm very proud of my hair, thank you very much. I even had time to paint my nails so I painted them a navy blue to match my outfit to day. I looked calmer today and I was happier today. I had a new development in my sibling and no one had bothered my morning routine. I also got through bathing without any injuries or casualties. I had the sleeves on my tunic rolled to the elbows like how it was meant to be. I also sprayed my hair with some anti-frizz serum before exiting the bathroom. "You look happy, Jeanie," Picky Vicky welcomed me downstairs. I nodded as I sat down at the dining room table, ready for my breakfast. This house was modest for my mom's taste and I was happy she chose something more…inconspicuous. "Do you have any clue where your brother is? I didn't see him come in last night or wake up this morning." She said. I rolled my eyes at her ignorance. "He left early." I said as I bit into my toast. Picky Vicky smiled at me.

"Well, that means I get to drive you to school today then." Picky Vicky said and I froze mid-bite, the toast dangling from my mouth. "Very well, however we cannot take the convertible." I said. Picky Vicky pouted at me. "Why not?" She whined. "Because it is pink, Picky Vicky," I said. It was pink; very pink. I would never be seen in that car, even if I didn't care what people thought of me. It made me disgusted and also made want to lick it to see if it tasted like Pepto Bismol too. She let out a sad whine before sighing. "Very well, we'll take the minivan." She said. I nodded in approval as I went back to my breakfast.

_General Greene barked questions at each of us in order in the alphabetical line for our monthly quiz. When he finally came up to me and barked my question (that I knew) I completely ignored it. "Sir, you need a Tic-Tac, sir!" I barked back boldly. His face quite literally got purple. I smiled proudly at my answer. That was an answer no one would dare use._

"Oh, Jean!" Renesmee called as I exited Picky Vicky's teal minivan. I smiled politely at Renesmee before noticing who had his arm draped around her shoulders in a very affectionate manner. She must be his imprint. The Pack Alpha had his arm draped casually and protectively around Renesmee's shoulders and I merely smiled at that fact.

"Good morning, Renesmee." I said before turning to the Pack Alpha. "Have you found Derek yet?" I asked with eyebrows raised. He shook his head and I merely shrugged before turning back to Renesmee. It would seem odd if I didn't ask about him. "Oh, Jean, this is Jacob, my boyfriend." Renesmee said, gesturing at the Pack Alpha in a very game-show-prize-revealing gesture. "Oh, yes, we met yesterday in the woods, I recall." I said and held out my hand to shake his. His hand completely engulfed my hand in the shake before quickly releasing it. "You see, I had gone out to get some fresh air with my brother because he was running a very high fever." I said to Renesmee when she gave us a suspicious look. She gave a realizing look and I nodded. "So, that was why your brother wasn't in lunch yesterday?" Renesmee questioned and I nodded. "He seemed to have run out on me. He does that quite often." I said. "Wow, he doesn't seem the type." Jacob said. I smiled at him, making my face confused. "I apologize but how would you know?" I questioned politely. Jacob blanched. "Um, I just met him yesterday and talked to him a bit." He said. I nodded as if this explained it all.

"Yes, well, I haven't seen him very often in my life because he's very popular so I believe that this is typical attitude." I said. "Wait, you 'don't see him often'?" Jacob questioned. "I've gone to military school since I was six years old." I said. "I got expelled last year for rebellious attitude." I said. The pair exchanged glances for a second before cracking up. I knew what they were thinking; I was so polite no one would suspect rebellious attitude. However, people here are very polite to me so I am very polite to them. I merely rolled my eyes at their assumptions. I had my hands clasped behind my back when suddenly two people came up to us. I was guessing that they were the other wolves. So where did that leave my brother? I smiled at the two wolves briefly as Renesmee and Jacob calmed down. "Oh, Jean, this is Caleb and Lyle." Jacob said. I nodded politely at the pair. They exchanged glances before hesitantly nodding back. "She's a very polite person." Jacob said. "And Derek's sister." Jacob said, emphasizing that fact. Caleb and Lyle's mouths turned into wide O's and they looked at me, realization dawning. "Well then, it's very nice meeting you." Caleb said, jumping in front of Lyle to shake my hand. I politely shook his hand before Lyle gave him a glare then turned back to me. He pulled me into a large bear-hug rather than a handshake. Jacob cleared his throat until Lyle placed me back down on the ground. I plucked at my outfit in a finicky manner before smiling up at the quartet. "Sorry; bet you're not used to that at military school." Jacob said jokingly. I nodded, letting a chuckle escape my lips. "It's quite refreshing." I said to him and he nodded, grinning. I knew he was thinking I'd fit right in.

"Oh, meet me at lunch so I can introduce you to my family!" Renesmee cried out in realization. I nodded to her in confirmation. She giggled at my state, with me clasping my hands behind my back and standing up straight. "You can relax around us," Renesmee said. I smiled and shrugged again. "It's a permanent state of mind rather than an action of the muscles." I said. Renesmee slumped and shook her head disapprovingly. "Alice will kill you for not relaxing." She grumbled. "However, she will think it's very lady-like." Renesmee said to keep it up-beat. I grinned at her attempt and nodded. "Do you have any clue when Derek will be back?" I asked Jacob, attempting to look concerned. "Oh, a couple of days maybe; he said he needed a bit of a break. I guess it's a bit overwhelming." Jacob said. Should I let him off easy or test his limits? Curiosity would show that I didn't know however letting him off easy would prove to be a polite manner. I settled with a compromise. "I suppose he got overwhelmed easily. He said that this school was a 'Goddess Central'." I said, quoting his words from yesterday. Jacob snapped and nodded as if he had been trying to remember that. I knew though that Derek had been rather preoccupied with his change to think of the school as that around Jacob and the wolves.

"I beg to differ. Despite the many attractive students, Gods and Goddesses have been known as such for being the beauty amongst all beauties." I stated. It was a known fact and comparing anything to a God would only set standards higher for a God. The four friends stared at me for a second before cracking up. I blinked at each of them before rolling my eyes. "Hey, let's get to class." Renesmee said. "Wouldn't want you to be late for your second day," She stated as we headed inside.

_I sat on the cold tiled floor; scrubbing it with the purple toothbrush and humming to the tune of "Eat You Up" by Boa. I eventually got to the wall with it then headed back to do another coat of cleanliness just as Dominic decided to come in. "Hey, Jeanie; what'd you do this time?" He asked as he went over to the urinal. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "I told General Greene that he must really be desperate if he was attempting to 'search for weapons' when someone told him that I carried a couple of knives on me." I said. "Are you?" Dominic asked. "Yes, but that is beside the point." I said and we shared a nice laugh at that. Dominic disappeared transformed three days later._

I stepped into the lunch line and began to place several items on my tray then getting my main course before looking out into the crowds in the cafeteria, searching for my first friend. Renesmee waved her arms eagerly at me and I smiled at that as I walked over to her with my food. Jacob, Lyle and Caleb were all hungrily eating their lunches while a separate family merely picked with theirs to hand off the illusion of eating. The bronze-haired boy and the brunette were here, just as I had expected. "Okay, we are the Cullens, now to introduce each of us." Renesmee said, prompting her family. Some of them looked up while some merely kept staring down at the table. Caleb and Lyle, having already introduced them, were still eating. "I'm Bella," The brunette said and held her hand out across the table top. I politely shook it, smiling in gratitude at her. She nodded in understanding. "I'm Emmett!" A bit burly guy said, offering his hand as well. As soon as I took his hand he pulled me over the table into a great big bear hug. Lyle rolled his eyes in stubbornness, a little angry at having Emmett copy his move. Once I was settled back in my seat, blushing like a maniac the others began to introduce themselves. "I'm Alice," A soprano voice said. The voice was matched with a black-haired pixie, smiling eagerly at me. I shook her hand as well.

"This is Jasper," Alice said, gesturing to the blond boy beside her. It was obvious to me, amongst a small amount of others, that Jasper had many battle-scars. I nodded in greeting to him, knowing he wouldn't say anything. He was obviously the weakest of the family. "This is Rose," Emmett said, pointing down at a blond girl who glared at him angrily. I nodded at her too though she didn't nod back. "And I'm Trey," A separate voice said from behind me. I would've jumped had I not been used to much louder voices popping out of nowhere. I turned and smiled politely up at this person. If he was not a God, he was at least an Angel. He was easily the most beautiful out of the whole family, directly adjacent to Renesmee's standards. He had dark brown hair that easily flopped in front of his right eye but went no lower than that. His dark gold eyes showed he was newest to the family as the others' eyes were brighter. His strong structure was built up happily and he was carrying a tray of food. He was wearing a black T-shirt under a white and silver pinstriped dress shirt that was unbuttoned with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows to reveal strong forearms. His dark jeans were heavy enough on his form that was so obviously going to be taller than me as soon as I stood up. He also wore a pair of black and white Nikes that were remarkably clean despite the constant precipitation. His tray consisted of pudding, salad, etc.

I held out my hand to him and he easily balanced his tray on one hand to shake it. "I'm Jean," I said. My voice was surprisingly light to especially me. Trey offered a dazzling half-smile that was brilliant on his features. "Nice to meet you," He said and even his voice was lighter as well and all Cullens (excluding Alice and Edward) gaped at the meeting. "Very nice to meet you," I agreed breathlessly. Renesmee and Alice exchanged a squeal and a fit of giggles which snapped me back to reality. I felt a blush crawl steeply onto my cheeks and I immediately turned away from him. "Um, right," I said, clearing my throat. Renesmee squealed even more while Alice gave me a knowing look. "Any news on my brother, Jacob?" I said to Jacob, my voice reaching a very high octave. It didn't help when Trey sat directly next to me. Jacob snorted and shook his head absently before remembering the seriousness of this matter. "Oh, um, nope," Jacob said. I made my face fall and I sighed. I was the perfect actress. Edward looked slightly confused then realization dawned inconspicuously on his features, making him glance at me for only a second. A second that I caught.

**ME: DO IT! *whacks Mr. D on the head with 2x4***

**Mr. D: *dazedly answers, swaying heavily from blood loss* It's the end of the chapter and we must leave. We own none of this, neither the songs nor the book of twilight. **

**Edward: *reenters room and looks impressed* so how'd you get him to confess such a thing?**

**ME: What do you mean? I'm the writer. I can control you all…. *evil look crosses writer's face***

**Edward: For once she's not distracted with beating a poor Mr. Disclaimer and now she decides to become insane. No, wait, she was already insane. *exits room, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration***


	3. Dangerous memories

**Edward: *being pulled on puppet-strings* I am purely sick of doing the disclaimer so I refuse to do it.**

**ME: *sobbing* why do they always do this? *runs off screaming and sobbing***

**Edward: When will she realize it's because every author's note box needs a little rebellion?**

_Why had I run into his arms? I decided against it mid-run and kicked him in the stomach. It only hurt my foot; however I did not feel any pain but a mere notion of its presence. It was a dream, after all. I was picked up swiftly by the scary-looking guy and held over his head until he brought me down on his knee, cracking my back in what would've been painful. However each pain that he gave me was like a point on a video game. I did not feel a thing. Still, my dream self did and screeched in pure agony. The scary-looking guy dropped me in a heap of broken bones and flesh. Somehow I stood up._

I was in a pleated black skirt, a pair of wool leggings and a black V-neck Babydoll top, hanging loosely on my stomach. I wore the same boots as usual but with socks that barely showed over the edges and I was simply cute. The sleeves on the top were not sleeves at all, revealing my arms and yet connecting at the elbow and hanging loosely below my arms. I pulled my hair into another messy bun and kept it up with a black plastic clip.

As soon as I walked into the school Renesmee and Alice attacked me. "So, you and Trey should definitely go out!" Renesmee cried out, getting straight to the point. "Why would you assume that we would be a good match?" I questioned her. She rolled her eyes. "Speak normally," She said, as if speaking to a small child. I rolled my own eyes and sighed at her. "Why do you think we'd be a nice couple?" I translated. "You two totally had kismet yesterday." Alice jumped in. Renesmee was nodding eagerly. I rolled my eyes as the pair flanked me on either side. "Perhaps we would be a compatible match; however there are many bumps in the road." I said. "Like what?" Alice questioned, genuinely curious. She had no clue I knew about them. "For instance, my brother dislikes any boy dating me. Last year he took my boyfriend and tied him to a pole naked with a warning of 'stay away' from me." I said. Alice and Renesmee looked ready to burst out laughing but struggled to keep serious faces on. "I can have Jacob talk to him." Renesmee said with a shrug. I rolled my eyes. "Then there is the matter of I am still new and I want to adjust to the atmosphere before jumping into a relationship." I said to them. "In other words, you're not ready for a relationship." Alice translated. I nodded.

"Work on her," Alice said right as we came up to our first hour.

_I stared in bewilderment at Dominic before nearly screaming. Yet I was barely aware of any sound at all before I blacked out. When I woke up Dominic was kneeling before me in human form, naked. I blushed and he seemed to realize his lack of clothing and went to change when he came back he sighed. "Jeanie, you can't tell anyone." He told me. I was breathing heavily however I was very rational. And ration told me I was crazy. "No, you're not crazy, Jeanie." Dominic said with a sigh and ran his hand through his hair. "I knew this was coming but I still went on that damn walk." He hissed, angry at himself. He and I had gone for a walk towards the forested areas that we were now in. "What happened?" I squeaked, completely and utterly bewildered and confused. "I…I'm a werewolf; or a shape-shifter rather." He said. He then continued, explaining his history of shape-shifters and that they transform around the presence of vampires. He told me the symptoms of vampires. He told me everything. _

"I don't want to just jump into a relationship in my first few days, Renesmee." I said. She sighed and blinked at me. "But…you two looked adorable when you met." She whined on our way to the cafeteria. I was getting really annoyed with this however I kept my calm and shook my head at my first friend on our way to the cafeteria table. I shook my head as I sat down at the table. It didn't help my defense that I sat right next to Trey. "But….please, think about it, Jeanie!" She cried out in a whine. I flinched at the name, blinking at her. I sighed. "I can't, Renesmee." I said. "I just…don't want to this soon." I said. I had already rushed into that relationship with James one year ago and he dumped me as soon as Derek tied him to that pole. Actually while he was on that pole; when we found him the next morning. I had been really angry at Derek but within seconds I realized it was better I found out then rather than later. "Don't want to what?" Trey asked, trying to look confused. But I knew he had heard the entire conversation. I was constantly curious. "They're trying to urge me to go on a date with you." I explained to him. He looked genuinely shocked, probably at the fact that I told him.

"However I don't want to rush into a relationship when I just got here." I said, directing the words at Alice and Renesmee. Jacob and Lyle both cracked up. Caleb blushed kind of. I rolled my eyes. They're always hormonal until they meet their imprints. "I don't know whether to congratulate you on being so damn straight-forward or say 'BURN' to Trey." Lyle said. I rolled my eyes again and sighed. "I never said I would never go out with Trey. I merely said that I didn't want to rush into a relationship right now." I corrected him. "So no 'burn' is necessary. As for being straight-forward I am very so you might as well get used to it." I said. Lyle gaped while Caleb sniffed. "I suppose a 'burn' is now in place." He scoffed. "BURN!" He shouted in Lyle's ear, making him jump and growl angrily at him. Caleb growled back. "Take it outside, please." I said as I crossed my legs under the table. I slightly felt the hard marble of Trey's leg on mine, making me blush, before it was gone. I bounced my foot under the table and bit my lip.

"Weren't you reprimanded for that in military school?" Edward questioned. "Yes, very much so," I said. "Why would she be punished for that?" Bella asked curiously. "It's considered impolite to be nervous and it's also a sign of weakness." Edward explained. I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "They dared to try and teach manners when they were the ones spitting in our faces." I scoffed. Emmett and Jacob shared the laughter with the two other wolves while even Edward and Trey chuckled. The girls all seemed disgusted or uncomfortable. Jasper was just…Jasper. "I never stopped the nervous habits however and merely paid the punishment." I said. "Did you have to do that whole scrubbing the floors with a toothbrush thing?" Emmett asked excitedly. "I had a personalized toothbrush especially for it." I said. "Okay, tell us one rebellious thing you did in military school." Alice challenged. I smiled. "When we were taking our monthly quizzes, when the General yelled my question in my face I told him he needed a Tic-Tac." I said proudly. The whole group cracked up at that one and I just couldn't stop grinning. Even Rose cracked a grin.

_I returned to the woods at age ten with the wet washcloths to help Dominic in helping Ashton in his transformation. "Back up, Jeanie," Dominic warned. I did so right on time when Ashton's entire coat of fur erupted from him. Dominic changed especially to help him through their mind channel. I merely kept myself pressed up against the tree and waited. Dominic had Ashton smell me in order to remember my scent. It would be his first scent and I was very proud. I acted as a nurse to the newly transforming wolves so they each needed to remember my scent so they don't attack me during a transformation. Ashton blinked at me, probably wondering why I was the one who helped them when I had no Indian blood in me whatsoever that changed me. _

I sighed as I rolled over in my bed. I was still very aware that my dreams would pick up directly where they had left off last night. I did not want to enter the realm of dreams where I was in pain this very moment. I was wearing my pair of black women's boxers riding low on my waist and a black denim camisole with a built-in bra for the special occasion of the warmth here. It was definitely most likely the calm before the storm. I stood up, finally giving up and stood up in front of the mirror. My hair was a tangled mass from tossing and turning in the night and yet it still remained a frizzy perfection. I sighed as I went to my diary that I kept on the shelf above my desk. The deep red leather was soft and smooth yet worn from wear against my hands. I unlatched the lock that had long-ago been pried open and began to read from that night three years ago when I had encountered my first vampire.

_I was running steep in the forest, those bright red eyes beating me at my own race and scaring me beyond all fear. I had heard the descriptions from Dominic, we all have. And yet, the real live vampire was much scarier in person. Especially when it was running after you. I had long ago learned of the rareness of my blood, that it would attract these specific dangers. I whimpered against the cool, breezy night afraid as I crushed the leaves beneath my combat booted feet. These were the shoes we had to wear in military school and yet they were not the best for running. I ran all the way to the perimeters, meeting the barb-wired fence that I would not be able to climb in time. I turned back to the vampire, bracing myself against the fence at age twelve. I shut my eyes, preparing myself for the impact, for the pain, for my death. Then I sprung them open at the sound of a familiar growl. I saw him at the side of the forest near us; Dominic. I promised myself I would hug him as soon as we were out of this. He was the only one who would see me cry. I was very wrong. The vampire had only met his death at the hands of Ashton, some time after Dominic had already fallen. The only reason that Ashton had won was because of the element of surprise. I was very, very wrong. As soon as the pieces were burnt I ran over to Dominic, his now human form lying limp on the ground with his eyes pried open in determination that had sealed his fate. I whimpered in agony at seeing my friend fallen before my very eyes. I was very, very wrong. The whole Pack saw me cry that night. _

Yes, that little bed time story had not helped me sleep at all. If it had then even worse nightmares would have plagued my subconscious. I had cried all through last night so now I looked exhausted the next morning. I had taken extra time in the shower, sobbing my heart out over the long-lost friend. I had changed clothes even slower and I had dragged that diary to school with me, clutching it absently as I dragged myself through this day. I was reading even more in the diary during first hour.

_Dominic's funeral; I hadn't expected it to be so soon in life. I hadn't expected my best friend to die at the age of twelve. I hadn't expected it at all. I never had expected, before meeting Dominic, that it would be at such an unbelievable cause as well. Though the family kept their secrets close to them they knew the cause of death. They also knew that I knew. And we all comforted each other. I didn't cry at the funeral. I was only twelve and yet I could brave the cold-hearted truth of death. I merely offered my deep condolences and reassurance that he had died a very brave boy. I explained the story to him and they thanked me for my condolences but went to Ashton immediately, thanking him for the revenge he set upon the creature that had killed their too-young late son. "He was very brave and saved me." I reassured them constantly. I think they hated me for killing their son._

I raised my hand, calling Mrs. Rivers' attention to me. "May I please go to the bathroom?" I asked, my voice cracked. Edward, Bella and Renesmee all stared at me, noticing the crack in my voice. "Go ahead, sweetie," She said, oblivious to my near-emotional breakdown. I placed my diary in my stuff and taking it with me as I went to the bathroom. As soon as I was clear out of the room, the tears allowed themselves to leave my tear ducts. I went to the bathroom, angry at myself for having done this to myself by drudging up the old diary. I braced my hands against the porcelain sink, clutching onto it for dear life. The tears dripped down the bridge of my nose, dropping into the drain one after another in a quick rainfall pattern. I heard the door to the bathroom creak open but ignored it. Renesmee appeared at the door. "What happened?" She asked, concern withering her voice. She rushed to my side, prying my fingers from the sink. If I had clutched any harder one of us, either the sink or I, would have broken. I sniffed and swiped at my tears. "Nothing happened, Renesmee. Can you just give me a moment?" I asked her politely through my tear choked sniffles. She sighed, realizing that I wasn't going to cry any more in front of her. She nodded and exited the bathroom but she would obviously be waiting outside of the bathroom. I didn't bother reaching the sink. I merely fell to the ground, causing my stuff to clatter violently and for some of it to spill over.

I stared at the red diary, angry at it. Why had I ever recorded such painful memories? Why had I recorded that moment? Why had my tears stained those pages? Why had I cried? I didn't come out of the bathroom so around lunchtime Renesmee came in for me. Bella had waited outside but I knew that she had caught a glimpse of my state with her vampire sight. "What's wrong?" Renesmee asked in a concerned, curious question. She sounded like a child asking their mother why she was crying. I sighed. "Nothing; I just had a nightmare that reminded me of some shit." I said to her. She flinched at my language and I realized I had never sworn around her. I was lying on my back on the cold tile floor. I was wearing a knee-length black skirt and a red V-neck Babydoll so I was practically spilling out of the outfit as I lie on that cold ground. I stared up at the ceiling. My hair had been left undone in my depression this morning and had dried on its own. "What was it about?" Renesmee asked, her voice sounding even more like a child. I shook my head and wiped my nose on the back of my hand. "I don't want to talk about it, Renesmee." I said. "Okay? I just want to keep it up in the noggin until I feel like telling someone." I said. The truth was that I didn't want to tell anyone because the only people I'd told the truth to hate me for killing their son. I rolled over so I was on my side and I curled into a half-ball, deep in my thoughts now. "I'll go to lunch if it'll make you happy, alright?" I said and sighed as I looked at her face. She brightened up a bit but didn't lose all the concern on her face.

I got up, placing my stuff in my bag before heading out after her. I fixed my hair before heading out, making Renesmee giggle. I smiled although it was sadly. I just wanted this one day then tomorrow I'd be called bipolar for changing emotions so quickly.

_"You don't have to help us out, you know." Dominic told me when I was eleven years old. He was worried about something attacking me out here. I shook my head stubbornly. "I don't want you to be out here alone. What if something happens? I have to be around so that I can help you out." I said. I was actually really happy that I could help out with my best friend's activities. I also really liked being in this little loop of people. I hated people for leaving me out of the loop. I would yell at them randomly if I thought anyone was leaving me out of the loop. I would just act immature to them until they told me what they were keep from me. Dominic grinned but it was really doubtful. "Jeanie, if something happens then you won't be able to do anything. These guys are really strong and I mean beyond Hulk strong." Dominic said. _

"You know, Derek should be coming back any day now." Jacob tried. He thought that I was upset because Derek was gone. I gave him a weak smile but shook my head. I had noticed long ago what day today was. This day every year I would instinctively get sad or depressed. It was the anniversary of the night that Dominic died. I took a deep breath and went into my thoughts, trying to think of something happy. Something along the lines of 'he's in a better place now' or 'he doesn't have to do math tests anymore'. That seems to cheer me up sometimes. But this slump was in deep. I leaned my head against Renesmee's shoulder and merely frowned at the table. She began to carefully stroke my hair cautiously. I shouldn't have come to school today. I should leave now. I didn't want to be in this slump but I was and I was only making everyone worried about me. But ration told me that they would only worry more if I was gone. People tend to worry more when they can't watch you 24/7. See? I'm human, after all.

**Edward: *still on puppet strings* Well, things are going alright for me seeing as I'm on strings. However I do really need to see Bella soon so I must leave. **

**Bella: *walks in, looking around curiously* Edward? Where am I?**

**Edward: *turns to Bella, mortified that she was seeing him like this* No, don't look.**

**Bella: *stares for a second before breaking into a wide grin and rushing forward, kissing him* Yay! I get my own person Pinocchio!**

**ME: You're welcome. **


	4. Hell on Earth

**Edward & Bella: *dancing together on Pinocchio strings* Welcome to the story! We're very happy to see you!**

**ME: *grinning sadistically* See? I can make you do anything!**

_I screamed in agony from the pain of having been tortured by this scary-looking guy. His crimson red eyes glimmered with cheer and joy. You'd think it was Christmas and his birthday put together. He broke each bone singularly, slowly, making me screech in pure terrorizing agony. I was going through this pain for the whole eight hours of my sleep. _

I was still dealing with the after-math of Dominic's memory-giving anniversary. But I was happier. I had called Dominic's family yesterday and had gotten it all out in the open. They weren't lying when they said they didn't hate me. I was so happy now. But that still didn't change the fact that Dominic was no longer here. I changed into a pair of blue velvet skinny jeans along with a cream-colored off-the-shoulder sweater and my handy dandy boots in celebration of the wonderful snow were having this morning. I decided to change into my pair of blue snow boots for today so I did. Once downstairs I was happy to see Derek in the chair across from Picky Vicky. She was happy too. I sighed as I bounded in, grabbing a piece of toast. My hair bounced in the light air as I kissed Derek's cheek from behind. "What was that for?" He asked through a full mouth. I knew full well that wolves had very large appetites so I acted as if I was disgusted by my meal and handed it to him, grabbing only a couple of pieces of toast. "You've been completely missing for the past couple of days; you expect me not to be happy to see you again?" I said. "I thought you were dead in those woods!" I cried out dramatically.

Derek grimaced at the thought then smirked. He was on his wolf-high; he thought he could defeat the universe. I frowned at that thought. "There are things stronger than you, you know." I said ominously. Derek rolled his eyes, assuming that I didn't have any clue what I was talking about. I sighed in frustration and annoyance. I couldn't warn him without telling him I knew about his little furry secret. "Besides, now I don't have to risk going to school with the pink convertible." I said. Derek grinned, finally knowing the reason for me being so happy to see him. "And you missed Dominic's anniversary." I added sadly. Derek choked on his food, gaping in horror. "Oh," He said. I raised a single eyebrow at him. "Damn! I didn't know that was yesterday. I'm sorry; I completely forgot!" He cried out, practically hyperventilating. "Well, you seem pretty good friends with Jacob and the other two." I said, swiftly changing the subject. "Oh, those guys; we met in the woods and it was like kismet friends." He said happily. "Besides, you left me." He accused. I tried to look guilty. "Then I guess we're even." I said. "I ran out on you for a couple of minutes while you ran out on the most important day of the year!" I cried out sarcastically. Derek sighed and rolled his eyes. "Look, I'm sorry." He said. I smiled at him, assuring him it was all cool. "I'm joking." I said, rolling my eyes at him.

Derek smiled and came over to me, squeezing my shoulders reassuringly. "Look, you can mope all you want around me to make up for yesterday." He assured me. "Nah, I wouldn't put the others through that. They had to practically pry me off the bathroom floor." I chuckled. It was a pretty comical thought of someone completely lying on that nasty floor. "Ah, so there are others!" He cried out as if he had realized the point of life. I rolled my eyes again as I stood up. "My others are the same as your others, Derek." I said as we walked out. He kept his arm around my shoulders the entire time and I rolled my eyes as he decided to do it at school too. "What's up with the touchy feely?" Lyle asked slowly as if afraid of the answer. "You guys didn't even ask, did you?" Derek cried out in disbelief. "They did but I didn't tell them." I said.

Derek wrinkled his nose in distaste. "You know, you can tell people and they won't think you're bipolar or anything." Derek said. I sighed dramatically. "And here I was all excited about being called bipolar." I joked in a depressed tone. "You're in a better mood." Jacob stated with a grin. Renesmee was happy as hell too. "Yeah, she even swore around me." Renesmee said, remembering it with a sad look. "That's bad. You really got in the slump this year, didn't you?" Derek said. "Well, it's a very sad event, Derek." I defended. "It is but that doesn't mean you mope every year then go all bipolar the next day!" Derek stated. "What was yesterday anyways?" Edward asked as he and Bella approached. I rolled my eyes and sighed, knowing Derek would tell either way. "Yesterday was the third anniversary of Jeanie's best friend's death." Derek said. All was silent and I swear I heard crickets. "Will you stop blurting it out like that all the time? I swear you are just insensitive to the matter." I stated harshly. "And you missed it," I stated. "You said you forgave me about that." Derek defended. "I do; it doesn't mean that I can't hold it over your head." I said, crossing my arms stubbornly. "We had no clue, Jean." Renesmee said. "Yeah, I know that. But I don't like talking about it, alright?" I said. Everyone nodded and no one spoke of it again.

_"What, maggot, do you expect to do in life?" General Greene cried out in my face. I swiped away some spit from my face in a dramatic motion and pursed my lips. "I expect to rid the world of all people who voluntarily spit in peoples' faces, sir!" I cried out. I smirked, satisfied at the vein pulsing in his neck. "Washrooms, NOW!" He cried out. I knew the action well. I passed Dominic on the way and slapped him a very happy high-five. He found me later on. "There's a new one." He whispered to me inconspicuously. I ditched all and rushed after him to the woods. I let him go ahead as I went to grab the washcloths. Once I was done and everyone was in the woods, gathered around the still-human form of Clara Newman, the only female wolf in this Pack, I quickly and easily placed the washcloths on her forehead and forearms along with her chest. "Back up, Jeanie," Dominic warned in his still-human form before going to change behind the bushes. I blushed and looked away. It was then that Clara transformed. She growled in her wolf-form, obviously a feisty one. I smiled at her from my spot at the tree. She looked curiously at me before cautiously going up to me. Instead of the regular routine she nuzzled her head into me in an affectionate motion. I smiled and pet her head. She was a very kind one despite her feistiness. But she was gone days later. _

"So, we've been trying to get your sister and Trey together. Are you in?" Alice said to Derek. I sighed, rolling my eyes and Trey rolled his eyes at the same time. "See? They're a match made in heaven!" Renesmee squealed. I had to laugh at that one. If this was heaven I wanted Earth back. "Now, tell them she has to date him!" Renesmee said stubbornly. Derek was proving to be under control well at times like these even though I did see a bit of panic in his face. "No, no, no; she's only fifteen. She will not be dating." He said, waving his hands in a no-way way. I snorted as his reaction was proven predictable. "You do anything at all to him and I'll kill you." I threatened Derek, who had a panicked face and was glaring at Trey. "Oh, yeah, we heard about what happened with Jean's last boyfriend." Renesmee giggled. "And only boyfriend," I said. "We had gone out on three dates and he completely screws it up." I said, glaring at Derek, who shrunk under my gaze. "Okay, so that is not my fault. He was a jerk anyways." Derek said with a shrug. I raised a single eyebrow and he shrunk so much he was half way under the table. "'Burn'," Caleb and Lyle said in unison before bumping fists. I turned my glare on them and they did the same as Derek.

I smirked, completely satisfied. Jacob seemed preoccupied and sighed before standing up, getting ready to leave. Renesmee seemed to understand and I knew that reaction well. It was Dominic's reaction. "I have to get home and do something. I'll see you later, Renesmee," He said and kissed Renesmee before heading off. I didn't linger in watching him but instead went to my meal as the other three wolves left, including my brother. The Pack was growing larger and from what Renesmee said it couldn't be from the presence of the Cullens; the others would've transformed already. But no; this meant there was a new vampire. "I'm going to class," I told the others before picking up my bag and walking out. I placed my bag in my locker and ran to the woods where Jacob and the others had disappeared to. I silently crept up a tree and hopped from the branches until I found them. I didn't make a sound as I crept higher so they wouldn't smell me. I watched from that height as the three were already in wolf form; there was Caleb, the black wolf, Lyle, the gray one, and Derek, the blond one. Jacob was still in human-form but that quickly changed after he disappeared behind some bushes. The once-human form of Jacob had dissipated and a snarling russet wolf exited the bushes. He approached the boy quietly.

I watched but Jacob was too close. He'd get hurt if he stayed that close. This was a boy, no older than fourteen. He had dark black hair and tan skin, the typical wolf. His dark grey eyes were filled with agony as the transformation was coming to a close. I bit my lip silently, watching as the coat erupted on his entire body and he snapped up, his scream turning into a snarl instantly. Now he was ginger brown wolf, only about a shade less than Jacob's coat. And Jacob did get hurt. He was flung back by the wolf and into a tree but that didn't flip his calm demeanor. He had to calm this new wolf and get him to get used to the scents of the Pack. I smiled at the swift memory of Ashton smelling me. I don't remember Dominic doing so because I had fainted at that time. I blushed and almost laughed out loud at that memory. I had not only become so used to the fact he was a wolf but I learned to love it. I blushed again but didn't matter. Then I heard a snap. I turned at the same time that the wolves did. A few branches away….staring straight at me….red eyes….

The entire Pack lunged at the vampire but she dodged, only ending up closer to me. I quickly scrambled up the tree further until the wolves couldn't see me anymore. But the vampire followed. I lunged from branch to branch until I was at the edge of the forest. I then changed direction, anywhere to get away from the Pack and this vampire. The vampire was a woman, a woman with long blond hair and burning red eyes. She wore a green tank top with a black vest and a pair of black skinny jeans along with a pair of black boots. She lunged at me but I backflipped off the branch so I was on a lower branch. The branch I'd been on previously snapped under the lunge and both the branch and the vampire went flying right in front of me. The vampire went down with the branch and it was pretty comical. I giggled at the sight of it which only made the vampire angrier. She began to scramble up the tree but one of the wolves caught her leg between their teeth. It was Derek. The vampire kicked Derek in the face, hissing at him until he let go of her and she crouched on the ground like a cat.

Derek was tossed away into one of the smaller trees which promptly fell down. The vampire shot me a glare but I returned it full-force with my nostrils flaring angrily. Oh, no, tell me she did NOT just kick my brother. This bitch was going to get slapped. She was about to lunge after me again but Caleb grabbed her by the waist. That didn't mean the fight was over. I was seething by the time Caleb was whimpering on the ground and that bitch got away, choosing the safer way out. This was to avoid me and the wolves. I was grinding my teeth in pure fury at this time. I was so angry I could puke. But I wouldn't want to do that. Instead I went a few trees away before running in the direction that I had supposedly 'heard a tree fall'.

Tell me, if a tree falls in the woods and no one's around to hear it, does it still make a sound? Apparently so. I rushed into the area where Derek was and rushed to his side. Everyone was in full-human form (thank GOD!) and fully clothed (thank GOD!). Derek was even fully clothed but he was still injured. I had treated enough of Lindsey and the Pack's wounds to know that they heal quickly but vampire wounds seem to take a larger affect on them. I was breathing shallowly as I began to regrettably tear the sleeves on my sweater so that I had a cloth to tend to his head wound with. "Go to the car and get one of the bottles of water in the back and bring it back." I said as I tossed Lyle the keys. He rushed off as I moved over to Caleb. I gently checked for any broken bones and found him with two broken ribs and a nasty ass bruise on his shoulder.

"They got into a fight, right?" I said to Jacob, clearing the cover-story. He nodded eager for the cover-story. "Good thing that tree's rotted to the core." I grumbled loud enough so he could hear. He closed his eyes, happy to have the cover story. But then again, I wouldn't always be around to cover for him so I looked at the one he had knocked down. "I can't say the same for that one." I said raising an eyebrow to him in question right as Lyle came back with a couple bottles of water. "Good; we can use one for the dehydration and one for the wounds." I said as I took the torn cloths and wet them. I pressed the wet cloth. I knew that the nutrients in the water would help the wound heal faster and it would also help the cloth absorb the blood. "Okay, good," I said as I wrapped the sleeve around Derek's head to absorb the blood. I tied a knot in it before tending to Caleb's ribs. I felt at them again and sure enough they were already healing themselves. I took my second sleeve and used it to cushion the ribs to help with the pain and began to make him drink the second bottle of water. He drank it but some dripped over the sides of his mouth. It was then that I finally realized the frigid winter air and the snow all around us.

"You two are never ever to get into a fight again," I hissed at the pair and they both nodded dazedly. "God, we need to get you some Vitamin C for the blood loss," I said to Derek and lifted the makeshift bandage to examine the head injury. What had once been a brutal head wound was now a mere cut. "Good," I breathed beyond all of their hearing. "Okay, you help Caleb up and I'll help Derek," I said to Jacob. He nodded and Lyle came to Derek's other side to help him. "Go help Jacob; Derek's only got a head injury so he only needs some support whereas Caleb's got two busted ribs." I said. "It's going to hurt like a bitch so go help your friend not be in pain." I said to him. Lyle nodded and went the side opposite of Jacob to help Caleb. I wrapped Derek's arm around my neck while Jacob and Lyle did the same thing for Caleb. "I can take him home. My dad's a doctor so he can take care of them." Jacob told me. I hesitated a moment before nodding. He'd have to be the vampire father because if Jacob lived so long for Renesmee then his father was long-gone. "Alright and I'll have to cover for these two idiots." I said, rolling my eyes in fake annoyance. No doubt it annoyed them that I was calling them idiots when they were actually trying to help people. And not only that but they were saving my ass too.

After having seen how much that bitch of a vamp had kicked my brother I couldn't blame him for whining like a baby so I didn't complain. I merely helped him into Jacob's car then watched as they rode away. I went to Alice after that, searching for clothes.

_Dominic and I sat in the clearing of the woods with the rest of the Pack which included Lindsey, Ashton, Mark and Drake. Dominic and I were laughing about some joke I can't remember now when I fell on something. Looking back I didn't really care at the time. I just know that I bled. I just know that I heard a snap. I just know that Dominic told me to run; and to run fast. I ran, leaving the Pack behind. Lindsey was only days old as a wolf and Mark and Drake were new too. Mark and Drake hardly fought thankfully but Lindsey was gone in seconds._

I was pacing in my room, angry at them. I was angry for my curiosity for bringing me to those woods. I was angry because I had most likely attracted that vampire. I was angry at that vampire for being a bitch then I was angry all over again at just myself. She was going to pay no matter what for hurting Caleb and Derek. I was beyond anger. I was beyond fury. I was beyond outrage. I was beyond the beyond. I was way past the edge.

**Edward: *stubbornly pouting over the Pinocchio strings* I'm very, very angry at you.**

**ME: *sad at stubborn Edward* I lost the control of the strings and they got loose. **

**Bella: *trying to console Edward* Edward, she was just having fun. **

**Edward: *softens at Bella's touch (AWW!)* But that doesn't mean I forgive her. *walks away with Bella chasing after him, leaving writer alone***

**ME: By the way, where's Mr. D?**

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**


	5. Everyone needs Hell sometimes

**Mr. D: *walks in wearing a Hawaiian shirt and sunglasses with new tan with suitcase* I'm back. **

**ME: Where have you been? *glares at Mr. D***

**Mr. D: I went on vacation. Remember, you said you'd pay for my trip to Hawaii?**

**ME: OH, YEAH! Wait, I never said that. **

**Mr. D: Yes you did. **

**ME: *drones like a zombie* Yes I did…**

_I stared at the bitch that had just recently kicked my brother and my friend's asses. I glared at her, my eyes narrowed angrily. "Don't you think you should tell them, Jeanie?" The bitch droned in a sickly sweet voice that made me want to barf from sugar-overload. I growled fiercely at her. "Damn you, bitch!" I screamed at her before lunging at her. _

**TREY POV—**

Okay, so I got curious, yes. I just wanted a peek into the mind of who my sister was setting me up with. My ability to jump into people's dreams would be like a window to her mind, almost like Edward's ability to read minds. So I was merely here, sitting completely eerily still in my bedroom. As soon as I got into Jean's dreams she wouldn't be able to see me and her dreams would show just a little bit of her.

_I could see Jean now. We were standing in some kind of thorny maze-like thingy that seemed very odd to me. I had to walk a little ways to get to her, passing several entrances to paths that I could take. But there were people standing in those entrances. I knew from experience that these were the most important people to her. So this was the form that her mind took. In the first entrance it showed the person most important to her. It showed a small boy, maybe twelve years old, that I didn't recognize at all. He had dark black hair and tan skin and dark eyes. He quickly morphed into a large deep burgundy wolf and I stepped back, shocked. I headed forward again. This time it showed Derek who just as quickly morphed into his wolf self as a blond wolf. He was the oddest looking wolf and somehow reminded me of vanilla pudding. I shook my head of THAT thought and began to walk forward again. This time there was a girl around the same age as that first boy. But she was…scarred. She was bloody and injured and she morphed into a large orange wolf. But she still looked pitiful and small. She looked in pain and I realized this must've been the image of this girl in the state she was last in when Jean saw her. _

_ I didn't want to know more and yet my curiosity got the best of me. I passed two more wolves then another wolf and finally got to the parents. The dad was a general and she was obviously proud of that because that interval was glowing with pride. Her mom was very pretty but behind her was a pink convertible that I guessed explained why SHE wasn't glowing. I passed those up but then the intervals suddenly moved and each person was one person behind the other. I curiously went back, trying to find the interval that had come up. In between the girl and the third to last wolf was….Renesmee. I smiled at that as Renesmee's interval glowed with pride. She was proud to call her a friend obviously. I smiled at that but then heard a loud shouting. I turned and ran straight up to Jean's form. This, I was not meant to see this. I saw her fending off a vampire. I was about to intervene when I remembered that I was just a bystander; I'd only go right through them. Jean was obviously majorly pissed at this vampire. _

_ I watched helplessly as Jean clawed and scrapped at the vampire who unmistakably got injured by every swipe that Jean took. This wouldn't actually happen in real life because even if she did manage to hurt the vampire then the vampire would only heal immediately. But…why was she dreaming about vampires? Why was she aware of vampires and wolves? Why was she so aware? Then the first boy… that one boy came up to my side. He turned me around. Instead of facing the thorny maze though was a scene before me. It was so obviously a fast-forward of her most important memories as it usually was. The boy stood by side as it showed Jean in a younger form. She was making disgusted faces in a line of kids in uniforms; it was obviously from her military school days. This very boy that stood beside me stood beside her in a younger form as well. He whispered something in her ear that made her giggle and I couldn't help but smile at that. I got this chance to see her in a happy age. "Dominic, Jeanette! That's enough, both of you to the washrooms!" A large man in a General's uniform shouted angrily at the pair. The pair only rolled their eyes at this, obviously used to it. I learned that boy's name then. Dominic. _

_ The next memory showed Dominic and Jean at an older age and yet not by very much. They were heading towards the woods and Dominic looked …out of breath. The symptoms made the conclusion obvious and it was proven right when Dominic suddenly morphed into a large blue-black wolf. He was dangerously close to her however she got back in time. I still growled in even the conscious world. Jean fainted after a half-scream. When she woke up he explained everything to her. I was still very angry at him for having been so close to her. However he seemed angry at himself as well. This explained how she knew about wolves and vampires. The next memory showed a new wolf transforming. This time she helped him and she was proud that she helped him. She allowed him to remember her scent. Then the next memory came. This time it was a girl and they were older. Jean helped this one out too but instead of smelling her, this girl just cuddled right up to Jean. I chuckled at that. It was an adorable sight and Jean thought so too because she just hugged that wolf. _

_ Then things went wrong. Suddenly Jean's younger form ran past me. She was about twelve years old. She kept looking back and flashes came up in front of me, flipping me between this memory and a sight of that girl….that girl that was now bloody as hell and….dead. A vampire was chasing Jean. She ran so quick it was inhuman but she eventually had to meet the perimeter's fences. I was wondering how she survived when I heard a growl. Jean and I both looked up at the same time to see Dominic's wolf-form. He lunged at the vampire and they struggled in an extreme speed that no human could possibly keep up with it. Then Dominic was on the floor…dead. The vampire was still alive until the other boy came and he had the element of surprise on his side so he won. But still….I heard Jean's voice echo around me. "I was very, very wrong."_

I sprung up from my chair to see Edward, Alice and Carlisle and Esme all in front of me. I couldn't blink from shock of what I'd learned. I couldn't do anything much. "What happened?" Edward asked. I blinked at him, confused. "What? You mean you didn't see it?" I asked him. "No, she's got a shield so I can't read her thoughts so you went into unchartered territory there. Even now every bit of your thoughts that starts out with 'Jean' end up unfinished in my mind." Edward explained. He seems to have obviously thought this over for a while. But I couldn't tell him because it was her secret to tell. These were her intimate memories and thoughts so I couldn't tell them. Not without her consent at least. "I can't tell you." I said. Edward nodded, having read my thoughts. Alice pouted; obviously disappointed by this but she perked up quickly. I rolled my eyes as she seems to have remembered a vision.

"Oh, right!" she cried out as she rushed to my closet at vampire speed. "Wear this today." She said. I looked at the outfit and shrugged. It was just a pair of jeans and a gray t-shirt with a black velvet jacket. I changed as soon as she was out and I changed into a pair of black socks and a pair of loafers that Alice set out for me. Why did I get a bad feeling about this…?

**JEAN POV—**

I felt an odd feeling when I was in the shower. What had happened in my dream last night? I knew it went on for longer than I saw but it just completely blacked out right in the middle of my fight with that BITCH! My outrage bubbled up in me again as I remembered the first part of my dream. It had been a good dream too; I'd been winning! Oh, frown-y face. "Hurry up, Jeanie," Derek called to me as he pounded on my bathroom door. "What's the rush?" I called back. "We're already late for SECOND HOUR, idiot!" Derek cried out. "Oh, shit!" I cried out as I hopped out, grabbing my towel and rushing in getting dress. I pulled on a black stretchy over-shirt that hung in the front over a flower-print Baby doll and a pair of dark wash jeans. I then pulled on my boots and ran out, still styling my hair into a pair of plaits. It was true however we were especially late for all of our morning classes so we didn't particularly get there until lunch time.

So Derek was depressed by the time we entered the lunchroom and got our lunches and sat down. "What took you guys so long?" Renesmee giggled. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Jean kept us waiting with her damn shower." Derek growled. I wondered for a moment if I should question Derek's self-control but then Jacob cleared his throat. I didn't press it. "I woke up late." I said and sighed again. It was then that Trey sat down next to me. I smiled at him but he didn't smile back. He was acting kind of odd. I'd have to ask him about it later. I didn't want to wait though. "What's wrong, Trey?" I asked him. He blinked at me but then looked down at his tray of food only. I couldn't help but feel a bit hurt. I mean, I know he has secrets but does he have to really ignore me? But then I remembered that he couldn't blush so that didn't apply to vampires. Damn it! Vampires are so much harder to read than humans. I shrugged it off for the moment before digging into my food. I could feel his gaze on me but whenever I looked he was looking away. I finally got sick of it and stood up. "I'm going to class." I said. I went over to the trash and tossed it before heading out of the cafeteria. Just as I had left yesterday I left today. But not alone. Trey jogged at human speed up to me outside.

"Are you ready to tell me what's wrong?" I asked hopefully. Trey looked nervous so I couldn't even imagine what it was. "Okay, don't get angry at me or anything." He said. That was not the best way to start a sentence. I felt my expression harden. "Okay, so….you know about us and I know that you know so let's get that out in the open." He said. I couldn't help but scoff. "Jeez, it took you guys long enough." I said. "I'm going to ignore that. I know but the others don't know and I'd really like it if they knew." Trey said. I rolled my eyes. "What made you figure it out?" I asked him. "I have the ability to go into other people's dreams…." He said, his voice trailing off, preparing him for the anger. It was so coming alright. I would never be a good wolf. "YOU WHAT?" I screeched at the top of my lungs.

"Tell the world, why don't you?" Trey hissed at me. I rolled my eyes and lowered my voice. "That's almost worse that reading someone's diary!" I whispered to him. Trey nodded, biting his tongue. There was definitely more. "What else?" I hissed at him. I was getting angrier at him now. "With my ability I see things about people…" He trailed off. And somehow I knew. "You know about Dominic." I said. He nodded sadly. "I saw the memories." He said in a low tone. "What the hell would make you think it was a good idea to go around in there?" I hissed.

I jabbed my index finger at my temple for emphasis. "I just wanted to know more about you, I didn't think I'd learn THAT much." He hissed in a low tone. I rolled my eyes. "You should've known the potential memories you could've drudged up." I said to him in a patronizing tone. "Look, I'm sorry but this isn't about what I did." He said in a low hiss. I set my jaw stubbornly at him. "This is about you telling them. Edward's a mind-reader and if anyone else finds out he'll know instantly." Trey said. I felt myself twitch in anger at that. "No one else will find out. I don't care if you know." I hissed at him. I turned to storm away but he only followed me into the woods. "Look, you played your little mind games but it's time to tell them. Either you do or I will. They already know that I know something." He hissed at me. I stopped to think and pressed my fingers to my temples.

"I don't want to tell them immediately. They need to learn how to keep a cover." I hissed at Trey. He nodded, thinking about this. "If it weren't for your goddamned ability this would've been alright but NO~!" I said. "Derek told me you swore like a sailor when you're mad." Trey said absently. I rolled my eyes. "Well, yes; everyone seems to nowadays." I said. Trey's chuckle seemed to echo off of the trees and reverberate to me. Even if I was angry, it was still the most beautiful sound in the world. And the standards could go no higher than this. He was a God. "Why hasn't Edward already found out?" I asked Trey. He shrugged. "He says you have some kind of shield on your mind like Bella and that every thought I have about you is blocked out." He said. "Like Bella?" I questioned. Trey chuckled, another Godly sound that made me just want to swoon. "Believe it or not that's how they met." He said then shrugged. "But I wouldn't know; I didn't get to them until long after Renesmee was born." He said. I nodded.

"In your memories…" Trey started off but stopped himself. I raised an eyebrow at him in questioning. He couldn't just start that then stop; I was far too curious to let it hang there. "You helped them; why'd you do that?" Trey asked. He looked genuinely curious even if the answer was obvious. "They were in pain and anything that I could possibly do couldn't be ignored so I helped them." I said with a shrug. I now had my arms crossed as I leaned against a large oak tree. "Yesterday in here, were you here the whole time?" Trey asked. I nodded. "Yes; the vampire was attracted to my blood and I tried to distract her from the wolves but eventually there wasn't enough woods." I said with a low chuckle. Trey snorted with me and nodded. "I tried doubling back but when I dodged one move she fell and the wolves attacked." I said. Trey looked more serious now. I looked up so that I was staring into his eyes. He was only a tree across from me. "They weren't supposed to do that." I said. Then, in a swift vampire fast motion, Trey was directly in front of me. Both of his hands were on either side of my head against the tree and I still had my arms crossed stubbornly. "What-?" I asked but was cut off as soon as he kissed me.

His hard marble lips were cold against mine but moved in sync. My arms remained crossed until I reached ahead, first one hand then the other, gripping onto his shirt and pulling him closer. We were in this nice passionate embrace for quite some time now. When he relinquished my lips we were both breathing heavily. "Okay," He said breathlessly as his chest moved with every breath. "Do you still not want to jump into a relationship? Because jumping is really quite fun," He said. I smiled and pulled him by the shirt until he was kissing me again. This time he moved his hands away from the tree and onto my waist, pulling me closer and closer to him. His weight was pressed against me while I was against the tree with his cold embrace that had me completely and utterly entranced. Then there was that damn crack. We both looked up from the kiss at the same time. This time she wasn't so obvious. "We really need to learn her name," I said breathlessly. His weight was still pressed up against me and the tree and I was still clutching onto his shirt.

We both glanced around, searching for the invisible threat. God, I hoped she didn't have the ability to be invisible. I bit my lip slightly as Trey leaned in closer to me, protectively this time rather than passionately. "Just stay with me," He said in my ear. He turned around taking a protective stance and emanating a low growl from his chest. I stayed behind him, against the tree. It was then that there was no more tree. Said tree was flying away to the trees far, far away. I whirled around only to come face-to-face with this BITCH! We stared at each other a second before she inhaled deeply. Her eyes shut in delight at my scent and I took that second-long chance. I kicked her directly in the gut. She went flying to a crowd of trees nearby. Trey merely stared at me in shock. "Well, didn't you see my memories?" I said to him, widening my eyes in accusation and innocence. I turned back to the BITCH! But she wasn't there. "Oh," I said but before I could finish I was flying through the air. I heard an echoing crack upon impact and began to wonder whether it was the tree or me. I gave a winded sigh, realizing it was kind of a compromise. I was half-broken and the tree was half-broken. I stood up, slightly dazed from the injury. I might've cracked a few ribs or even broke them but not enough to start internal bleeding. Not yet, at least. "Okay, Bitch, you want to play this game…" I growled. But Trey was in front of me, worried. "Sorry," He said. I nodded, a soft smile placing itself on my face. "But you're not going to play." He said seriously. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I muttered, waving him off. Trey raised an eyebrow, challenging me and I shrunk slightly at the eyebrow. "Okay, I'll leave," I said. Trey nodded and began to search around. It seemed kind of ridiculous though; I was the one that landed the kick. "Alright, hurry up and chase her away so I can leave." I said casually as I plopped down on the ground cross-legged. Trey rolled his eyes and I smiled, satisfied that I had annoyed him. "Where the hell is she?" Trey growled, obviously annoyed. "But you haven't tried all options, Trey." I said to him. "Quiet, Yoda." Trey growled at me. I rolled my eyes. "You can just call to her." I said in a very wistful voice. Trey raised an eyebrow at me. "How the hell do I do that?" He asked. I smiled. "Do you want me to call her out?" I asked. He sighed and nodded. So I cupped my hands around my mouth and shouted. "HEY, BITCH, COME OUT!" I shouted into the forest. Trey stared at me, obviously annoyed. "That was your big 'calling out' thing? I could've done that!" he cried out. "Why didn't you, then?" I asked. I heard a snap and instantly pointed. "There she is." I said as she began to appear out from the shadows. She appeared, looking considerably angry. She stomped up to the center of the clearing that we were in, obviously pissed as fuck. "I dare you," She growled at me. "Call me bitch one more time…" She left the threat open-ended. "Should I, Trey?" I asked him sincerely. He smirked. "Go for it," He said. I smiled and looked back at the… "Bitch," I said happily.

I sounded like a child after making her first friend. Sure enough the bitch attacked me but Trey got in the way. Their fight was so quick it would be impossible for a normal human to track. Thankfully, I'm not a normal human. I followed their moves easily and quickly right up 'til the point that they split apart. On either sides of me. I was in the middle. This can't be good.

**Edward: *stomps into room* Fine, I forgive you.**

**ME: *hops with joy* YAY!**

**Mr. D: No, you don't….. *says to Edward***

**Edward: WAIT, NO I DON'T!**


	6. Jumping

**ME: Please forgive me, please forgive me, please forgive me, please forgive me!**

**Edward: What do you want me to forgive you for?**

**Mr. D: I think she's talking about her hitting you on the head with a 2x4.**

**ME: Thank you, Captain Rub-It-In. **

**Edward: Oh, I forgot all about that. Sure, I forgive you. **

**Mr. D: Did that even hurt? I mean, with you being a vampire and all.**

**Edward: Nope. But it was rather annoying. Don't do it again, Reaper.**

**ME: I'm FORGIVEN! YAY!**

_ I sat on my bed, staring at the blank white walls. Though I wouldn't miss this place, I would miss the memories that I shared with Dominic and the Pack. I would miss them forever after I was gone. But I'd pushed it too far this time. Dominic was gone, no longer my buddy to pull pranks with. He wasn't there anymore to tell me what was too far. I hadn't killed anyone or anything but this was over my two thousandth time getting washroom duty. Of course now they had sparkly fresh washrooms but the punishments were teaching me nothing and military school couldn't do anything to tame me. I was just a spoiled brat, like everyone says. And without Dominic, I didn't care. "Are you ready to go, Miss Barnes?" My escort inferred to me. I looked up at the soldier. He was just a pawn in everything, a mind-washed piece in a game. He would never truly amount to Dominic's individuality. He would never be anything more than a soldier. And I would be nothing more than a brat. A disgrace…_

I glanced between Trey and the bitch. He did the same between me and her, attempting to decide which was worth the risk. I would've chosen to attack the bitch if I were in his position. But Trey had to choose between salvaging a human and attacking a vampire. Knowing the mind of a vampire, this would be his hell on Earth. Thankfully, finally someone made a move. The bitch made a move towards me at the same time that Trey did. I knowingly stepped back, allowing them to collide with each other. They knew that this move was just about as good as the last move so they took this to their advantage. "Run back to the school, Jean." Trey choked out as he managed to wrap his arms around the vampire.

I suppose this move only made me angrier. "Sure thing," I muttered, keeping my eyes on the bitchy vampire. The second that my eyes were pried from the vampire I rushed through the woods, evading tree after tree to make my way to the school at inhuman speed. Trust me; I am no vampire. I have no clue what I am but now I'm beginning to wonder if I have one single molecule of myself that is human. I stopped at the brim of the forest, glancing back just slightly in a second. Would Trey be alright or have I just led him into his death trap? For a moment I turned to head back into the forests. That was before Derek approached me. My brother was looking intensely serious as he glanced at the forests to me. "What are you doing out here?" Derek asked. I blinked at my brother, debating whether I should tell him. Thankfully out of the corner of my eye I could see Lyle and Caleb making their way into the forest, Jacob pulling the rear. "I thought I heard something." I muttered to Derek.

I was definitely disappointed in myself. I was putting my secret ahead of Trey's life. I was such a brat, it was disgusting. Apparently MS had had the impact that they hoped for. I glanced at the forest again, hoping beyond hope that he would come out of this alive and not angry at me. I mean, jumping really is kind of fun. I ground my teeth in the anger that bubbled, caused by both the bitch and myself. I really needed to learn the vampire's name. I sighed inaudibly from behind my ground teeth. "Go to class, Jean." Derek ordered. I flinched as I drew my eyes to my brother in shock. I know he was only worried about me but he needed to learn to keep his cover. For now I had to teach him that he was not being very careful. "What is your damage, Derek?" I hissed at my brother as I felt my posture pull up. I was completely surprised that my chest didn't hurt and that my backpack had even stayed on my shoulder. How had that happened? I was definitely not human.

_Watch your step, Derek. You could reveal something in a matter of seconds. _I warned my brother silently. Derek's face slightly softened with either exasperation or concern. "I'm sorry; I just don't want you going into the forest. It's dangerous out there." Derek suggested. I frowned at him and nodded before turning on my heel and heading inside.

After fixing my hair quickly in the bathroom I headed to my fifth hour too late. Mr. Varner gave me the dirty eye as I made my way to my seat and looked straight ahead at the board. I no longer held my hair in a set of plaits but rather I had it down in a fresh wave of curls, the result of having my hair braided for most of the morning. I hoped again that Trey wouldn't be angry at me, if he even got out of this. I shut my eyes slightly as I reached my hand down to feet at my stomach where I had thought that I'd broken half of my body. Nothing but my normal ribs greeted my fingertips, possibly even stronger than before. I was scared, I'll admit that. All of my life I had thought that I was human and that I was helpless. I thought that I couldn't do anything to help the Pack down in MS. I had thought that I was just weak as a human. But what if I wasn't?

What if I had actually always had the ability to fight whatever came face-to-face with me? What if I had actually been able to rescue Dominic and Lindsey? What if I had lost everyone important for no reason at all? _You haven't lost Trey. Not yet, at least. _I reminded myself. I hadn't lost Trey unless he was actually killed out in the forest at this moment. I snapped my eyes open and shot my eyes to the window. No one left the forest. I was beginning to worry about Trey. I didn't want him to die but I hadn't wanted Dominic to die either. No; I hadn't been aware that he was about to die. I hadn't been aware that the Pack Alpha, my best friend, would drop lifeless at that moment. I hadn't been aware. Or at least this is what I told myself.

I finally snapped my eyes away from the window when the bell rang. I got up hesitantly, wondering if I should just remain lifeless in my guilt or should I just move on as though I never knew anything. I at least knew the possibility that Trey was dead now. I gathered my belongings, leaving the room blankly. I was beginning to get exhausted. Then a funny thought occurred to me at that moment; Alice and Renesmee got their wish. I had jumped and look where it got me? But I couldn't blame this on them. No, it had nothing to do with them. This had everything to do with the fact that I was just an army brat. I was just a spoiled little girl who knew nothing about anything. NO!

That's what made everything worse; I knew everything about everything. I just did nothing with that knowledge. I was useless, never helping anyone in this world. I was just hopeless.

I spent the day moping from corner to corner, wondering to myself just what exactly I would do. I could always follow Trey's advice and just tell them that I knew. But he seemed to understand when I told him I had to teach them about keeping their cover. When the final bell finally rang I leapt from my seat, new energy found in me. I rushed to the parking lot, hoping that I would find their cars. But they were all gone. Each of the Cullen cars was gone and even the Pack's cars were gone. Derek's car was gone. I frowned to myself as I dreaded the walk home.

_I smiled at Lindsey from my seat beside her, here in the forest. It was just her and me for once, not a single Pack member around us. Of course this was dangerous but that didn't matter so long as we could call to them at any second. We were eating some of the stolen smores, just laughing at stupid jokes. My back was just beginning to set into the ramrod straight feature, my body only just beginning to learn the posture of a soldier. Lindsey's eyes dulled to a slight solemnity as she stared at the ground in front of her. "This is dangerous, Jeanie." She whispered but it seemed like it was more to the air than it was to me. I frowned at Lindsey, my only girl friend. "What do you mean, Lind?" I asked. Lindsey looked up to me, smiling ever so sadly. "I mean that this is dangerous. We're dangerous, Jeanie. We're getting in over our heads here. There isn't anyone but Dom to tell us anything. Even Dom is only a kid and he's been put with the lives of us all. We're all going to die, Jeanie, because we're only just kids." Lindsey said. I felt my eyebrows furrow as I listened to Lindsey's sad speech. She knew that she was going to die but she was going to die fighting. _

It took three days before they came back to school. Every one of those days I sat at the table, completely alone. I'd covered for Derek again but he never came home. The Cullens weren't here and neither were the Pack. I was scared. I was frightened that Trey had gotten hurt. But then I remembered something; that vampire was dangerous and she had evaded a Pack. The bitch must have escaped Trey's grasp and now they were looking for her. And after half of the second day, I stopped coming to school as well. I stopped waking up from my dreams, stopped getting out of bed. I only learned that they were back on the third day because Derek came home. I didn't talk to him and I doubted he saw me with how exhausted he was. I was sitting on the roof when I saw him. I was bundled in a blanket on the roof when it was only cloudy and not raining.

Derek's eyes were sagging and he blinked longer than usual. He was still wearing the disgusting clothes that he'd worn the last time I'd seen him except now he was dirtier and now tears were in the clothes. When I saw him I buried my face in my blanket, refusing to see my older brother at this stage in his life. I was not going to degrade him by seeing him like this. I decided to wait a few days before going back to school, just to give them a taste of their own medicine.

I avoided Derek like he was the plague and I didn't stay home for long enough times. Instead I walked to Port Angeles most of the time and I walked around the city for a while. I never hit any rough patches except for the times when my mind would get to me and I'd feel guilty. When Tuesday came, the third school day that I was gone, I decided to come back in lunch. I was exhausted from having to wait until Derek was in bed before I could even enter the house. I was sick of keeping things from him and yet I couldn't tell him. He needed to be trained like the puppy that he was. He couldn't be a wolf right now when he was so far behind in training.

The first person to greet me was the person I wanted to see most of all. "Trey," I breathed as I saw him smile at me. Concern was held deep in his irises as he looked at me. I smiled back at him and set my tray down at my usual seat. Some of the characters at the table stared at me, wondering where I'd been but I refused their looks. Trey gently nudged my leg until I let my hand fall beneath the table. He wrapped his cold, calloused hand around mine before he headed back to picking at his food, his hand still holding mine. I ate carefully; glancing around in what I hoped was an inconspicuous way. I wanted nothing more than to just attack Trey right there and then (and not in a harmful way) but I refused to let anyone on to what I thought was happening. I was slowly, ever-so-creepily falling for this vampire.

Alice was babbling about her shopping spree she'd had over the weekend however I wasn't listening with the way that Trey rubbed his thumb in circles on my hand. Renesmee was staring at me with concern etched on her face. And I don't know how it happened but it did; Alice and Renesmee's eyes both moved in unison to look down at mine and Trey's hands that were now clasped. "So…have you changed your mind at all, Jean?" Alice giggled. This drew Derek's attention along with some of the more interested people's. I frowned at Alice and sighed. Trey looked about ready to bust a gut with how much laughter he was holding in. "I suppose I have." I said tiredly. Renesmee giggled as Alice squealed out her excitement. I grimaced at the two girls. Could they get any more girly?

Edward exchanged a quick glance with Trey. It took me only a moment to examine just what exactly they were silently discussing; should they tell me? Did Edward now know that I knew? I was contemplating this as Trey squeezed my hand and leaned over, placing a soft kiss on my temple. I smiled at him, forgetting all my worries and nodded to nothing in particular. Alice was rambling on again, something that made me exhausted just by the mere mention of it. Did this girl ever breathe? "So, where've you been off to, Jean?" Alice finally asked once she was done with her story. I looked away from where I'd been staring at Trey to look at Alice. "I thought I'd teach you guys a lesson; you guys have been away for so long I just decided I ought to too. Besides, in MS the grades were more challenging so I know all this stuff." I answered.

Alice frowned at this and sighed as if in exasperation. "You shouldn't take education for granted, Jean! This is an once-in-a-lifetime chance, to be in school and make new friends and…" Alice trailed off with a sigh. Again, she was giving away all too much. "You act as if this isn't the same for you." I forced a laugh. Trey frowned at me. Alice merely shrugged. If she were human, she would most likely be pale by now. "It's…difficult. I'm a senior and you're a sophomore, there's a big difference!" Alice announced, crossing her arms stubbornly. I frowned at her. She was horrible at escaping her mistakes. Eventually they would have to tell me because now I was going to end up "jumping" with Trey. This would pull all the fun away from me and I would have to admit that I'd known all along that they were vampires and werewolves.

Trey could know all he wants but he understood that what I was doing was what I thought was best. The others wouldn't be so understanding, especially not Derek. To Derek I'd be committing an act of treason by keeping this from him. It's not like I've told him everything in my life or vice versa but this was life-changing and keeping this from my brother, who was involved in every breath of his body, was definitely an act of treason. Still he, Jacob and the rest of the Pack needed to learn what they were doing wrong. They needed to know that keeping a secret like this was something that needed to be taken seriously. If something like this got out to the wrong person, chaos would ensue. Extortionists would hold this over not only their heads but mine as well, just as that bitch had. That bitch…

She knew everything and yet I did not even know her name. This bitchy vamp was nothing but an extortionist gone Top Model. I wanted nothing more than to blow her head off her body and burn every single ash. Hopefully I would get that chance.

_I laid the bright white, pure roses down against the cold stone. The weather seemed to match the mood; the first anniversary of a twelve year old boy's death. I sat down on the manicured grass that surrounded the year old grave. I attempted to force a smile as to not concern Dom's spirit. "Hey, Dom…" I whispered as I reached forward. I ran my hand down the indented letters of his name. I closed my eyes against the fresh wave of tears that dribbled down my face. My dress hung against the grass, smooth against the glassy blades of emerald green. I imagined that instead of the letters of his grave, I was running my hand down Dom's face. I wanted to feel his old overheated skin, to feel his presence. I wanted to feel his soul, his friendship, that old spark that we'd had. I wanted nothing more than to just feel him. I wanted Ashton to laugh again, I wanted Lindsey back, I wanted the Pack to smile for the reunion of them with their Alpha. I wanted him back. So I crawled closer to the grave and I huddled against the cold marble. I imagined it was his warm skin and he was holding me close. I imagined he was shushing me and telling me it was alright. I imagined that he was consoling me. I wanted so much to just accept him near me, to tell him that I loved our friendship. I wanted another chance that I could never get. "I love you, Dom." _

They were not there on Saturday, thankfully. I do not believe I would be able to handle a greeting with Dominic's parents. I guess I had not been able to think of visiting him last week. I was getting pathetic. I had worn the old black off-the-shoulder sweater and knee-length black skirt that felt too smooth to be real. I also wore a pair of black flip-flops, as insane as it sounds. I just could not get the idea of the feeling of flip-flops out of my mind this morning. I had to wear them or disrespect my mindset.

The grave was same as ever, except there were more flowers. Wilted ones were replaced in jars and vases, set over the years. There were now two jars and one vase on top of the grave. I couldn't help but notice that one of the jars held a bouquet of white roses. I hadn't put them there but then again I hadn't visited in a year. Dom's parents must have seen the flowers and replaced them of their own free will. I had to thank them later. I tossed the new bouquet of red roses onto the grass before the grave, issuing a sad smirk to the resting spot of my beloved friend. I swiped a lock of my hair behind my ear before kneeling to the ground and settling in a relaxed position. I needed to talk.

I closed my eyes as I shifted and settled into my spot. I conjured up the face of what I assumed Dom would look like right now. He would be 15, like me, and would have his old jet black hair. He might have grown it out or something but not much; he hated people nagging him about cutting his hair even if it was a rebellious move. His eyes could still be the same cold hazel irises but they could have warmed up by now. Who knows, maybe he found his imprint…I left my mind trailing, unable to think of that. There was someone, meant to be with him and is no longer made to be with him. Would that person go on without a soul mate? Would she be able to find someone else that she was destined to be with? I sighed behind my eyelids, remembering the strengthened imagination of my long-lost friend.

I smiled sadly as I mentally stared at the face. I imagined that smart-ass smirk he always seemed to have. He was the one to teach me swear words and he was the one to teach me that you didn't have to bide by the rules, even though I'd already done so for years. "Hiya, buddy," I whispered to the cold air. My nose twitched as my eyes burned with unshed tears at just the simple greeting. I sniffed it away, keeping my eyes closed and even shutting them tighter. "I, uh, miss you." I said to the grave. My throat closed as that word came to mind; _grave_. It was such a cruel word, such a cruel fact. "I guess you cannot tell me what has been going on with you but I suppose that I can tell you what has been going on with me." I said. I finally opened my eyes, unable to do so and imagine a face that would never greet me. I pursed my lips and breathed out through my lips, trying to calm my closed throat and burning eyes.

I forced another smile as my eyes fell to the indented name. I reached forward and began to trace the first three letters of 'Dominic'. "Well, I met another Pack. I also met a family of vegetarian vampires." I admitted to the grave, glancing around. Hopefully no one heard my insane words. "The veggie vamps are not so bad. They…two of the girls are my new best friends." I said to him. Then I panicked, I guess. Dom had been my best friend! What if his spirit thought that I was replacing him? What if he thought I had forgotten him?

"They could never replace you, though. You will always be my number one friend. You will always still be my first priority." I assured the grave. It was sad, truly. It was entirely pathetic. My face fell from both the panic and the forced cheer. "There is a vampire. I do not know what her name is however she seems to have a vendetta against me." I admitted to the grave. My throat burned again with unshed tears. I was going entirely insane. Still, I needed to tell someone. I needed to get this out into the cold air that appeared like smoke every time I breathed. And yet, I never felt the cold. I could not feel the ice on my skin. "I do not believe I am human, Dom." I whispered.

A single tear escaped, unwelcome, from the corner of my eye and slid down my chin, staining my skirt beneath it. I had to choose my words carefully, just to explain to a dead boy what I was feeling at this very moment. Yes, I understand that boys don't care what girls feel. But Dom does. "I have gotten strong enough to toss a vampire." I chuckled to the air. "I have gotten fast enough to become a blur." I said, my brief moment of humor gone in a flash. "I have narrowed my eyes to seeing miles away." I added breathily and raised my eyes from my stained skirt to look at the words, as though they were the hazel eyes of my best friend.

I swallowed my sobs as I blinked at the name. "I do not understand but I believe that I may be dating one of the veggie vamps." I informed the grave with a slight laugh. I truly was going insane. "Trey is not so bad; he has been helping me go through a tough time and he has been protecting me. I attempted to avoid a relationship with him however…" I trailed off for a moment, choosing my words carefully. "You could say I jumped." I whispered and shut my eyes. I tilted my head back to the sky, my eyes still shut. "I want so much for you to just tell me what to do." I said to the grave.

"But Trey is who I jumped with."

**BUM-BUM-YAY! **

**ME: So Jean's finally accepting Dom's death but its going by really slow. She's sad and all but she's learning that Trey is the right dude!**

**Edward: When will we find out that she already knew? What is she?**

**Mr. D: *smirks and chuckles* Now that wouldn't be fun at all, would it, Eddie boy?**

**Edward: *growls***

**ME: Ooh, Dark D's coming…**


	7. I know

**ME: Ooh! Two chapters in one night! YAY!**

**Edward: *glares* Don't be so cheerful. This is the chapter where you lose all your fun, remember?**

**ME: *pouts* You're no fun, Eddie. I know; she's gonna have to tell you in this chapter because the SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME!**

**Mr. D: *glares at both of us***

**ME: What's up with Mr. Disclaimer?**

**Edward: *shrugs before smirking* Maybe you pushed him too much to do the disclaimer. **

**ME: *glares at Edward* Mr. D, are you Dark D right now?**

**Mr. D: *turns away to pout (like a little kid) away from us* (THIS IS DARK D!)**

"_That is it, BARNES! I don't CARE if your dad is the best goddamned GENERAL IN THE FUCKING U.S.! YOU ARE OUT OF HERE!" General Greene honestly seemed ready to bust a vein. I blinked at the General before smirking. I'd been waiting for this since day one. He finally expelled me. And without Dom, I had no reason to hold back anymore. I could yell all the fuck I wanted and get in as much trouble as my body could handle. "Good," I said. General Greene's purple face registered confusion as he looked down at me. I was only thirteen years old and I was about to tell his ass off. "You have not had the guts to kick me out; you have been disregarding my bad attitude since day one because my father is a General! Do you understand how discriminating that is? You act unfairly and I have been pushing you just enough to get my ass out of here! YOU ARE A DISGRACE!" I cried out the truth to my General, watching as his face flushed from blue to sheet white. He knew I was speaking the truth because he had been treating me as though I was a kid who only needed punishment and discipline. No; I needed out. I could not be tamed and he could not be the one to tame me. I then turned on my heel to go on and pack my stuff. "Send my escort to my room." I called back. _

"Oh, cry, baby, cry."

I snapped to my feet, whirling to face the face that I had suspected would match that sickly voice. Her crimson red eyes contrasted evenly with her white blond hair, smooth against her head and stick-straight behind her back. Her lip was curled in plain disgust and her body was slack in the wind, too relaxed for my liking. Then she smirked.

"Are you finally going to tell me your name?" I suggested as I kept my back straight and my chin down low. I would not raise my chin in the presence of such a foul vampire. It was not worth the trouble. My eyes traced the female's movements as she took two swooping steps to me so that she was within grabbing distance. For a moment I thought she would attack and ignore my request before she finally curled her lip a smug smirk and took a step so that she was adjacent to me rather than facing me.

"Marline," She whispered in my ear. Her sweet breath felt cold at my ear, plucking goose flesh from the skin and disgusting me beyond description. "Marley and me, huh?" I chuckled as I turned my head to track her movements. Then I remembered where we were at. Marley was now knelt before the grave, her finger tracing the very same letters that I had traced seconds before. Bile rose to my throat as I noticed the similarities between our actions. It was disgusting to know that I had even one step in common with this vile creature. I wanted to throw up on her and then smile, proud at the one bodily malfunction that could match her heart.

I do not understand how I could just stand there and watch however I was frozen in shock at what she did next. Marley had dug her finger into the stone just above the name and began to write. Somehow the script of the amateur engraving was perfectly identical to the writing beneath it. Above Dominic's name was my very own; Jeanette Barnes. And then there was a date; 1995-2010. It was a date of death. I felt my nostrils flare in anger at her vandalism. She had defiled my only connection between me and Dominic without as much as a thought or conscience. "You are going to die for that." I growled at Marley, watching as she stood up. The engraving now looked as though it were meant to be there, as though the letterings were carved by the very crafter that had carved Dominic's name. How did vampires manage to do everything so damn perfectly? This damn vile creature sure as hell was not perfect. She was despicable.

"Your little friends are on their way. I merely thought this to be appropriate." Marley whispered to me.

I raised my top lip in a snarl at the vampire. "Should we wait for our audience?" Marley requested quietly. She tilted her head slightly in the direction of the forest, listening with a small sadistic smile on her face. "They're almost here." She whispered to the air. I lifted the entire left half of my face in a scowl and growled threateningly at her. Finally I thought better of it and let the half of my face fall into an impassive mask. "Then we should hurry, shouldn't we." I offered quietly.

Marley smirked, her face contorting in the direction of smugness. I outwardly frowned at her, unable to keep my disapproval in. "You shouldn't frown, little soldier; it'll give you wrinkles." She said to me with a light giggle. I frowned at her. Then we fought.

_I dropped my bags on the cold cobblestone, frowning directly at the large stone archway ahead of me. That was all it was; a freaking archway. There was no building; merely an archway. "This is pointless, isn't it?" I asked who I was supposed to call "Master Fung". I could come up with another name that started with "F". I sighed as I glanced at the dude. He was an old man, paid by my father to control me for the next year. Yeah, right! Master Fung had thinning gray hair and a clean shaven face and constantly wore nothing other than that stupid old black kimono. It was very odd. But then again, I've seen odder. "Get to the top," Master Fung ordered in his constantly quiet voice. I frowned at the old man. Was he a lunatic? I could not get to that top even it had stairs; it was too narrow. "Excuse me?" I scoffed at the man as I glanced at the archway. Was there a hidden elevator or something? "Get to the top or you shall get no room, no board, no food, nothing." Master Fung informed me. And with that, he left me to my work. _

I lay sprawled on the dusty mausoleum floor, my side bleeding massively and yet not hurting. Marley was still merely standing over me, waiting for me to bleed out. I had attempted several times to get up however she had held me down. She called it a "merciful" death. I was only just beginning to feel the pain and it was coming in rapid, intense waves. Spots froze my sight as I felt nausea swoon over me. "Oh, poor baby…where are your friends? Oh, it appears we've gone off the trail." Marley cooed to me in a sickening, disgusting voice. I was just about ready to throw up from the mixture of nausea and her voice. I hope she knew she was my target when it happened. She would be reeking for weeks.

My eyelids fluttered closed. The wound was beginning to close now at a rapid speed. I was not the only one to notice this. Marley smirked and plunged her fist through the flesh and bone yet again. This had become a ritual for what seemed like forever. Every time it even closed one inch she would just reopen it. I was beginning to believe I would never die. And this time I could feel the pain full force. I could feel every single ounce of my being pouring into that scream that bellowed out of my mouth against my will. Where was the Pack? Where was Trey? Or had Marley been lying? No; the devil did not need to lie. The truth was enough pain.

"Do you hope to live past this, dear little soldier?" Marley whispered in my ear, her fist still dissecting my side. "Do you wish—?" Suddenly Marley was no longer on top of me, her fist falling out of my side. I could hear her bellowing laughter from the other end of the mausoleum as I heard intensified growls from others; the Cullens. One growl escaped from nearest to me before the owner of the noise rushed to my side. Immediately Trey's face fell from the snarl of disgust when he saw me. Instead panic lay clear on his face. Before I could make out a single word that his beautiful voice could have said, all was empty and black before me. I fainted.

"_YOU DAMN FOOL! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO GET UP HERE?" I screeched as I attempted at scrambling up the stone edge of the archway. Sweat ran clear down my face as my fingers were scraped raw from the jagged edges. It'd been three days since I'd had something to eat or drink, since I'd had warmth or different clothing. I was getting exhausted and I was starving. I attempted again to climb the jagged edges though this only resulted in me stabbing my foot. "IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"_

I sighed in my state of awareness. I was half between sleep and half between the world of consciousness. I could only vaguely hear the distant voices outside of my eyes. However I could still make out the words enough to repeat them. The man speaking was new.

He must be Carlisle. "She's healing perfectly, Trey. In fact, she's healing better than normal for a human. I don't understand your infatuation with this girl though." Carlisle (I'm assuming so) stated. I could not help the smile that fell upon my lips. He was worried for me. Then a very, VERY familiar voice entered the conversation. "Didn't ya hear, Carlisle? Trey's got a girlfriend~," Alice sang. I could practically see Carlisle's raised eyebrow. "Do we need to talk, Trey?" Carlisle inferred, his voice lilting and oddly amused. "I don't think its any of your business, ALICE," Trey's voice hissed. My grin grew wider as I heard his voice outside the door. "Hey! I was the one who set you up. Be grateful!" Alice announced loudly. "It was our decision rather than yours, Alice." Trey growled in annoyance at his sister.

"That's enough, children. Now, it matters not who 'set you up'. Do we need to have this discussion?" Carlisle asked. He was rather calm with it all, only adding to my assumption that he was Carlisle. I finally opened my eyes to peer out at the world. I was not in my bedroom at all. Instead I was in a rather flourished guest room, I am assuming. I had heard that Esme, the mother, was somewhat of a fanatic at home décor. The entire room was flourished in light colors. The curtains that shaded the wall-sized glass window were a light, buttery cream while the carpet was white and the walls were painted a fresh cream to match the curtains. The bed that I was settled into was packed with massive layers of velvet comforters, each one a fluffy white and the pillows behind my head to match. The bed frame was a pale mahogany, beautifully carved with elegant dribbles of swirls and loops on the headboard and footboard. A teak footlocker rested at the foot of the bed, locked with a deadbolt and aged. The nightstand beside the bed matched the shade of mahogany with a light yellow porcelain lamp with a cream-colored shade. The door that stood out on the wall was restlessly the same teak as the footlocker, beautiful in its own frame with an enchanting bronze handle and an old skeleton keyhole beneath the knob.

Despite the amount of layers on my body I could feel none of the heat so I waved the useless comforters off of my body. They landed against each other slowly without so much as a rustle, I am proud to say. I dragged my feet to the inviting carpet only to find that someone had changed me (most likely Alice and Renesmee) into a pair of navy velvet sweatpants and a black denim camisole. I resisted the urge to do my normal routine of push-ups and crunches as I suspected it to be "odd" in another's home. I stood up restlessly, hoping that no one would note my absence from the bed. I found myself staring at the only thing that infiltrated the wall's smooth surface; a golden gilded mirror. The mirror went down the extent of my body, plain to the feet and I suspected that this was Alice's doing. She would not dress one without the reward of watching their reaction.

I felt odd as I stared at myself in the mirror. My hair had been ripped out in my plain fight between Marley and me so now I suspected that Alice had been the one to chip my hair down to my chin and curl it into the halo of ringlets that now framed my face. It looked oddly styled as though it was meant to be on purpose. How come vampires could do everything perfectly? I reached up for confirmation that this was not just a picture of someone else. No, it was not. My skin was paler and my face was slightly shallow from my lack of eating. My eyelids were violet with each blink and my body looked unfair, as though I had made myself near anorexic on purpose. I had not.

The hair on my scalp was flat while the bends and ends of my hair were curled into glimmering near-white blond rings. My blue-green eyes however were what caught my eye. Rims of black surrounded the iris, leaking into the irises in spikes and daggers of black. The pupils were too small, almost pinpricks against twilit fields. The clothes that I wore hung loose on my body, making me seem even more like a child than my height implied. Despite all this I could still easily manage an older age if I attempted at maturity.

"I still can't believe you guys didn't catch that bitch." Trey growled. I froze in my spot, my breath caught. They had not captured her. I frowned against the room, my figure marring the scenery of the bedroom. I then returned my dead sight to the mirror and remembered. We had fought and who had won? I was not dead so she had not won; she was not dead so I had not won. "I want her dead." Trey growled even louder. I blinked at the mirror as I slowly led my hand down my left side. "Jean didn't deserve to be there." He said. I lifted up the left side of my shirt, revealing where Marley had delved into my inners joyously. However all that was there was a cut merely two inches wide with a yellowed bruise surrounding it in splotches. There were not any stitches, nothing but the scabs to hold the wound together and yet I was not bleeding out. Yes, it did hurt insanely when I pressed on the bruises. However it was not as bad as it should be.

I dropped the hem of my shirt, turning my eyes to the wooden door that Trey stood outside of along with his father and sister. My mind slowly traveled to Dom's grave, remembering what she had done. Marley had willingly vandalized the connection from me to Dom. She had engraved my name and said that I would be dead. I was not dead and a creeping voice in the back of my mind told me I would not be for a while.

"Trey, I understand that. Edward wished the same with Victoria when Bella was being…oh." Carlisle had drifted off into that 'oh'. But Bella was Edward's mate…did that mean that I was Trey's mate? As much as this should make me panic, it did not. If anything this assured me. I knew that I was rushing or jumping however I did not CARE. I just cared that Trey might just possibly feel the same draw that I felt near him. I could practically envision Alice grinning like the Cheshire cat at this. "I know! She's going to be great in the family! The newest addition!" Alice exclaimed. I frowned at this as I turned my eyes to the ground, thinking this new information over. Would I become a vampire like them? "I don't understand though. In my visions, she still has the same eyes but it's a long time away." Alice murmured. She must have been talking to herself.

I could accept that Alice was a psychic. However did this mean that I would not age in my human state now? I sighed in slight irritation at this, only to hear the others' breaths catch. They had only just noticed the change in my state.

"Don't you like the outfit I chose for you?" Alice said, abruptly behind me so quick that I jumped.

I clutched at my pounding heart, blinking in my shock and rushing to regain my air. "Jeez, Alice, can't you give some kind of warning?" I gasped to her, turning to face her. Alice only grinned and reached forward. She grasped a ringlet of my hair and tugged at it ever so slightly. "And the hair? Do you like the hair?" Alice asked eagerly. I sighed at my friend. "Yes, Alice; I like the outfit and the hair." I chuckled. Alice frowned. "You looked like a zombie, just staring at the floor! What were you doing?" Alice asked. She knew I would give the full truth. "Eavesdropping," I admitted as I straightened up my posture and placed my hands firmly on my hips, lifting my chin ever so slightly.

I smirked ever so slightly as I lilted my head to the side. Alice grinned. "We have to talk with you and now that you've had a chance to heal, we can finally talk!" Alice exclaimed as she grabbed at my hand, snatching it away from my hip and turning both of us in the direction of the doorway. I frowned at Alice, following voluntarily as she dragged me down the hall then down the steps of the stairs. And sure enough, there was an entire crowd of Cullens down in the living room, just below the stairs. Rosalie scowled at me per usual while Emmett grinned about as much as Alice. Edward was indifferent while Bella's expression admitted sympathy. Renesmee was grinning just as much as Emmett and Alice and Jasper merely seemed a bit amused. Trey and Carlisle trailed after Alice and me until we got to the living room.

Trey sat down beside me as soon as I was set onto a loveseat off to the side. His golden eyes smoldered down at me, frying my thoughts and my soul entirely. I was nothing but a dedicated slave to him now. Trey seemed just as dedicated to me with about as much happiness that showed in his eyes. He was glad I was here. Trey's hair was mussed (from stress most likely) and his clothes were disheveled. He wore a fair pair of jeans and a black t-shirt along with a red and silver pinstriped dress shirt over it, left unbuttoned over the shirt. My attention, however, was pried away from my vampire when Carlisle spoke.

"Seeing as you are apparently a new addition to the family," Carlisle started out with a soft, welcoming smile. I smiled back. "We must tell you our deepest secret." Carlisle suggested. My face fell. Trey chuckled from beside me, obviously amused at my panic. "However we must wait for the others to get here." Carlisle sighed as he turned warily to the door. "The others?" I asked of Trey. He chuckled even louder. "The Pack," He told me. I frowned at Trey, openly glaring at him. Alice giggled, mistaking my expression for confusion or irritation. Well, it was irritation.

"We'll tell you soon!" Alice giggled. I frowned at her. Alice needed to be careful. And for a while we only sat there. Trey and I talked for a while about anything that popped into our heads as the others went on with their routine actions. Eventually the sky grew dark and the Pack filed in. Everyone was in the room in a flash. I avoided Derek's eyes just as he avoided mine. He would hate me by the end of the night. Trey leaned in next to my ear and whispered, so quiet that not even the Pack or the Cullens could hear. "Do you want to tell them or shall we tell you?" He breathed to me. I frowned at him before sighing. "I suppose I should tell them." I muttered, louder than he had spoken. "Before someone tells something that they will regret." I admitted as I stood up from my seat. Trey remained sitting, leaning back and amused. Now was the time.

So I took a deep breath.

And I looked Derek in the eye.

"I know."

**Edward: WTF, Reaper?**

**ME: Hmm…I never knew you to use text-talk. **

**Edward: *glares***

**ME: Back me up, Dark D; don't you think a cliffy is better than a normal ending to a chapter?**

**Mr. D: Sure but will you stop calling me Dark D? I was just in a bit of a mood! IT WAS NOT PERMANENT!**

**ME: Nope! U went dark and so you shall never go back. Now I think it's been a while since…we….you know…**

**Mr. D: *looks horrified* Oh, no you don't! You won't get me back that easily!**

**ME: *whips out the regular 2x4 except now it's pink and sparkly* Fine then! Ya gonna go vamp on me! *indicates sparkles***

**Edward: *sigh* Will you please stop making fun of my nature? It is not my fault that I sparkle.**

**ME & Mr. D: *roll on floor laughing***

**Edward: *sigh (again)* Reaper does not own me or any other recognizable characters and yet she promises to hold her own characters. Thank you for reading this far (even if you just skimmed it). We would like to dedicate this story to all of the soldiers in Iraq (especially the one that is reading this story). We wish you luck (at least I think that war is still going on) and we dedicate as much as we can to the Brave Ones. We love you and thank you. **


	8. Forever

**Edward: That was evil in that last chapter. You shouldn't just leave it at such an ending like that. The suspense will kill us.**

**ME: *pouts* but I love cliffy chaps!**

**Mr. D: You really shouldn't do such things. We'll lose readers.**

**ME: Who do we have to lose? No one reads this!**

**Edward: I beg to differ; we've got some readers.**

**ME: *pouts* yeah, but that's only "some". We need more readers or I won't feel loved. It's upsetting to know that only a few people are reading this. I am kind of proud that people all over the world are reading this though. I'm happy to know that not only America reads my lovelies. So please enjoy this, my dear aliens. **

_How the living hell was I supposed to get to the top of the archway? I had tried climbing the jagged edges and I'd tried just about everything. I was getting weaker though. That was when I thought of it. I had thought this was impossible. I had thought that this could never be done. And this was a long shot but I had nothing else to try. So I closed my eyes and I focused my mind on just that. I focused on the impossible. And I jumped. _

"_You're learning."_

For a moment, they only stared at me, confused as to what I had just meant. I was watching Derek's reaction though. He surely could not hate me, could he? Derek's eyes finally registered the information, considerably quicker than the others. The second that I saw the anger in his eyes, he turned and dashed out the door. Everyone else was left only staring at him after he had gone. I was the only one staring at where he had been mere seconds ago. And it took several moments for it to sink into me.

When the pain finally registered, it felt close to being pummeled by Marley. However it was much, much worse. Jacob was next to speaking. "You knew about _what_ exactly?" He hissed at me. He was just as angry as Derek that I had not told him. I turned my eyes to Jacob and watched his reaction, hoping to keep my face impassive. The pain was still stabbing at me, striking second after second, and aiming and hitting my heart directly. My chest tightened as my throat closed and my eyes burned. I had gone years without crying a single tear and I had cried more in the past few days than I ever had. I looked Jacob in the eye and attempting at calming my breathing through my nose. "I know that you are shape-shifters." I admitted to him. Then I thought this over. "And I know that the Cullens are vampires." I admitted.

Everyone stopped breathing at this news though I knew only half of them required breathing at all. Trey stood up, watching Jacob warily and knowing that Jacob was now steaming and ready to phase at a blink of an eye. "Who told you?" Jacob growled, his growl feral and close to what he would sound in his wolf form. I frowned at Jacob, not knowing how he would react to my answer. But I did answer; only adding salt to the wound. It had been a while since I had spoken his name to another person.

"Dominic."

Jacob's face fell into confusion at this as Trey covertly wrapped his arm around my waist and dragged me close to him so that he could protect me if Jacob lost his control. It was Edward who answered Jacob's mind. "Dominic was Jean's friend that died, am I correct?" Edward confirmed. I nodded to Edward, at least grateful that he showed no sign of anger towards me. In fact none of the Cullens showed much sign of anger. Only Rosalie though even her usual scowl had died down to a grimace. I decided that I had to explain further.

I turned to look Jacob directly in the eye. "When in military school, about three years ago, Dominic was the Alpha of his very own Pack." I admitted to each of them. Even Trey was shocked to find this news. I could spot Renesmee slowly inch forward to get to Jacob. The mention of an Alpha dead must have panicked her. "We were best friends but if I hadn't been there to witness his first phase he wouldn't have told me." I choked out. I could see Carlisle's eyes frown in sympathy for me. He was the most understanding member of the Cullen clan. "I told him that I wanted to help him as much as possible. After that I became the Pack's nurse." I informed them. Esme and Carlisle exchanged a set of grins. "There were two members of that Pack that I absolutely adored; Lindsey and Dominic. Lindsey was…our baby." I choked out.

"I don't mean literally but she was the youngest and I have to admit the smartest." I admitted, grinning at the fond memories of my brief friendship with her. I could remember her smile, the way she walked, the way she talked, the way she skipped and the way she fought. "My blood was special." I said. It seemed random and off-topic though it may seem somewhat relevant to them. "And a vampire was attracted to my blood. He was experienced and a tracker…he found me easily, having been attracted to my scent from miles away." I whispered to the air. I was ashamed of this. I had been the one to bring the onslaught of my dearest friend. "Lindsey died at the age of nine years old, Dominic at the age of twelve. The vampire was killed by the Beta, Ashton, due to the element of surprise but Dominic was gone." I fought against the tears as my statement echoed into my mind, reverberating off the mental walls. I wanted so much for this to be a nightmare, for Dominic to not be dead and for the Cullens to just be people I would one day meet. I wanted so much for this to be untrue…

A new rage fired into my core, entering my mind as I snapped to glare at Jacob. "I kept my knowledge a secret because you have been slipping up from day one. You do not understand what it means to be a freak in a government facility like military school. When Dominic and I attended military school it was dangerous. If he was ever discovered to be a shape-shifter, he would be considered either a government weapon or a specimen." I hissed at Jacob. He winced at my words. I could feel my stomach shiver with the unshed sobs and yet I held in the tears and bile that rose to my eyes and throat.

"The same thing would happen if my father were to discover this about Derek or any of you." I reminded him of the fact that he had never thought of. Jacob was no longer a threat to me but rather I was to him. "If any of this information leaked to my father he would play his role as a soldier and he would inform the government of how his own son could be the world's 'greatest' weapon and he would willingly offer Derek on a silver tray." I spat out. Things were no longer about me but rather about Derek. Things were now revolving around how my brother could be in danger of his own father. "No father would do that to his own son." Jacob snapped at me, a growl vibrating in his chest. I narrowed my eyes in pure accusation at Jacob.

"No but a soldier would."

"_Don't give me Karate Kid crap, Fung." I chuckled as I glared at the two sticks I was supposed to eat with. Damn chopsticks. Fung chuckled from his own seat across the table from me. I was still laden with scratches and bruises from my failure with the archway. I had finally gotten to the top of the archway several times and merely by jumping. Who would've thought that possible? I was now set into a pair of black shorts and a black camisole, no shoes. My long blond hair was pulled up in a loose ponytail yet wisps constantly flung in front of my face. "I am merely insisting that you rid us of that fly. It could get rid of an annoyance while teaching you a lesson in coordination." Fung instructed, pointing a scarlet chopstick at the buzzard that kept swooping over us. I sighed and reached up. I spent that afternoon, learning how to catch a fly with chopsticks. _

"Where have you been?" Picky Vicky questioned, her hands on her hips as I entered through the door. I frowned at my mother. Derek obviously had not covered for me while I was gone. This was typical karma. "I was staying at Alice's." I half-lied to my mother. I was telling half of the truth however I had not been there on purpose. I had merely been gone one night and yet my mother had to ride my ass for it. Picky Vicky frowned at me. "Will you please tell me when you're gonna stay at a friend's house? No TV for two weeks. It was a school night. Go clean your room." Picky Vicky ordered and pointed a straight French-manicured finger at the stairs that would lead to my Alcatraz. I shrugged and nodded absently before trudging up the stairs. "Where's your brother?" Picky Vicky called up. I paused halfway up the stairs. "He told me to tell you that he was going to be spending the night on a study binge with his buddies." I called down after a moment of hesitation. Even if he was angry at me, he was still in danger of my mother's suspicions. If my mother said one thing to my father, he would have Derek tailed and stalked.

I did not want to put my brother at risk like that. I understood that Derek needed to learn how to keep his own tail hidden however this did not mean that I could not hide it for him in the meanwhile. "Oh," Picky Vicky said, obviously pleased that Derek was allegedly studying. I frowned at myself as I made my way down the hall towards my room. I was not going to see my brother for a while.

"_This is the second year, Jeanette." Fung informed me as he stepped into the wood and paper room. I frowned at Master Fung from behind my slowly moving arms. This damn trance was always what Fung had told me to do, nothing too quick or too complicated. It was just "hand back", "knee up", and "hand forward". I was constantly being told what posture to have, what lie to tell, what story to concoct, what danger to face, what day to enjoy. I was never told to feel whatever the hell I was supposed to feel. I furrowed my brow at Master Fung as I lifted my hand over head to trail back while bending my knee. "What do you mean?" I asked. I was honestly curious as to what the hell Fung was talking about. "I 'mean' that I had been informed of your friend's unfortunate incident. Today is the second anniversary." Fung answered with a small quirk of his aged gray eyebrow. I frowned at the man. "I will teach you a death wish ritual." He said. That is what I learned that afternoon, evening and night._

The sky on Monday was deadly bright. This meant that the sun was out. This meant that the Cullens would not be in today. This meant that today I would go to see their verdict. Did they find me guilty of hiding my own secret or could they forgive me? I doubted that the second was likely but I had to at least give them a chance to offer whatever logic they used. I knew only that I would have Trey; he had already known. Edward knew that Trey knew something so they must all accept Trey's situation. I reluctantly forced myself off the bed, dropping onto the ground and forcing my body to do the push-ups and crunches.

With each crunch, the pain stabbed at my side until I finally stopped at only 11 crunches. I lay, gasping on my back after I'd given up. It was hurting a lot more than yesterday so I gingerly plucked my shirt away. When I saw the wound, my breath froze in my throat, clogged by the threatening tears. "What the…" I muttered as I stared at the wound. The "cut" (or "gaping wound" as I preferred to call it) was completely healed and yet what replaced it was a marring bruise, a mixture of purple, green, yellow, black and blue, staining my entire left side. I pulled my shirt even higher and yet the bruise only kept going. Beneath the spaghetti strap of my camisole I could now see that the bruise was showing on my shoulder as well, winding all the way over my shoulder and down my back.

The bruise looked days old and yet still fresh to the blood. It was terrifying. _Maybe when you get injured, instead of losing blood you gain bruises. Perhaps it's a side effect of your newfound inhumanity. _My mind chuckled manically. This was getting disturbing. I was quick to head to the showers though I was pretty sure that Derek wouldn't just barge into my room unannounced due to our lack of speaking-terms. I wanted nothing more than to be on speaking terms and yet I was grateful for the lack of interruptions considering the circumstances of my discovery. I quickly washed my body, discovering the tenderness of the bruises. While my entire left half was bruised, my entire right half seemed to consider no imperfections whatsoever. It was disturbing and yet it didn't show above the collarbone.

With every single press against the bruise matched a perfect amount of pain, never seeming to fade away. I got out of the shower and gingerly clipped on a black bra and a black turtleneck along with a pair of old faded and torn blue skinny jeans. I carefully brushed my newly cut hair, managing to keep it straight. I filed away my tenderness for now as I pulled on a pair of knee-high socks beneath my jeans and then pulled on my boots. I was all set to get to the Cullen house. I tugged on my backpack before heading to the door. "I'm walking to school!" I called out to my mother. "Okay, sweetie! Be careful!" Picky Vicky called back. She was so ignorant and naïve it was hard to believe it wasn't an act.

I shook my head disapprovingly at the mere thought of my mother being like that. I sighed slightly as I began to make my way down the road. I had some time before I got to the Cullen house.

"_Your father wants you home by August." Master Fung informed me one random night. I frowned at Master Fung. "However you cannot leave until you are done with your training." He added. I frowned through a mouthful of rice. I had finally mastered chopsticks! "Training for what exactly, Fung?" I questioned as I dove in for another bite. I tilted my head back to accept the rice in my mouth just as Fung answered. "You are destined for greatness with creatures we had never believed possible." Fung said. I froze mid-bite and turned to look at my Master. "What creatures?" I asked. Fung glanced around quickly even though I was quite positive that no one was up here this far in the mountains. "Aliens," He whispered. It took a moment before we began to laugh. _

I stepped up the gravel pathway to make my way to the door. But Rosalie was in the garage so she answered. "Go on in; Alice already saw you coming." She called to me. I frowned as I glanced at the angel. She was swiping her hands on a rag to get rid of the grease. I had never suspected Rose for a car fanatic. "Okay, thanks," I called to her and opened up the door. I doubted anyone would get past a family of vampires if they were attempting to rob this house however they really shouldn't leave the door unlocked.

Esme was over in the open dining room, looking over a set of blueprints with Edward and Emmett at her sides. I supposed that Carlisle was at work. Jasper was on the couch beside Alice, reading a book while she flitted through channels. It was amazing that she wasn't preparing any torture of clothing for me. I had thought that Alice was all about fashion these days. She looked up and grinned at me, rushing forward to greet me in a hug. I accepted the hug albeit wincing a bit as she jostled the bruises. "Trey wouldn't let me pick out your outfit today." Alice pouted. That explained it. "I'm sorry, Alice. I'm actually quite content with my outfit today anyways. It's comfortable." I informed her. Alice sighed and shrugged before heading back to the couch. "He's upstairs waiting for you; third door on the left." Alice informed me. I nodded absently as I began to trudge up the stairs. I knew now that Alice had forgiven me. Jasper was unreadable seeing as he was constantly like that. The others were too busy to answer my insecurity.

I found the third door on the left and opened it. Trey grinned when I entered. You would think a vampire's room was clean. Instead clothes trashed the floor along with old CD cases and cassette tapes along with other constant music pieces. Stacks of books littered the walls, each one with several sheets of paper in different spots of the book along with Post-Its littering the covers. "Do you have ADD?" I questioned as I headed to the nearest stack of books. I didn't know the cover of the book however the Post-Its held several dates and times. I grinned at Trey's obvious attention disorder.

"Ha, ha; it's all too dull for me to comprehend." Trey answered, rolling his golden eyes. He was hidden behind a stack of papers and text books. I raised an eyebrow at him as I glanced around the room. Nothing was on the bookshelves or the couch. I watched the floor as I cautiously stepped on the limited space that the floor provided to get to Trey. When I finally made it to him I realized he was sitting at a desk. "You are the messiest vampire in the world." I chuckled as I bent down, kissing the top of his head. Trey rolled his eyes again and shrugged. "Why aren't you at school?" Trey asked as he grabbed my wrist, pulling me down into his lap.

Surprisingly I found comfort in the coldness of Trey's chest. It was comforting to know that he would be able to keep me from getting too warm. I pouted my lips at Trey. "I already learned my lessons and it's far too dull there." I answered as I wrapped my arms willingly around Trey's neck. Trey finally frowned. "We need to talk." He said. Ooh; this was not good. Any conversation that started with 'we need to talk' would end in either tears or shouts or at least consist of them. I sighed and nodded despite my common sense. Trey thought for a moment, causing a beat of silence between us. He was trying to find the words and so I had to answer his thoughts that anyone would think after what I had just had them endure in.

"I don't think I'm human." I said. Trey looked into my eyes, apology etched into his features. He hadn't wanted to offend me by bringing up the subject. I shrugged. "I know it's hard to think about this but when you were…healing, you were healing rather rapidly. You were healing by the second and I need to know what exactly happened." Trey told me. This was getting confusing. "I have no clue what happened. I had never been in that position before where I had to heal from such a big wound. I don't think I've ever healed that fast either." I said. "This is all new to me, just as much as it's new to you." I insisted as I lifted my hand away from his neck and placed it palm-down on Trey's cheek. Trey shut his eyes and I imagined how warm my hand would seem to someone so frozen. I was sad at this thought.

"If what Alice said is true then I won't age, which is completely new to me." I told him. Trey nodded against my hand, his eyes still closed. I wanted Trey to be happy. We could fight at times but he had done so much for me. Trey finally opened his eyes, his golden irises looking up at me. Trey eventually smirked, one of triumph. "You're relaxing." He said. I guess my confusion was plain on my face. "You're relaxing from your soldier nature." Trey told me. I smirked back at him as I leaned my head forward. I leaned my forehead against his. "I guess I am." I whispered to him. I wanted to relax. Trey smiled beneath us, his face a light of sheer victory and ecstasy.

Trey leaned his head forward a mere millimeter before his lips gently, briefly touched mine. A single peck, then a longer kiss…then no breath; that was how it was at that very moment. Trey's lips melded ever so softly with mine, his caution constantly held. This was the wall that kept us from jumping; my fragileness, breakability. However this was sweet, this was right. When the kiss softened to a less passionate level yet just as sweet, he turned his eyes to look into mine. "Will you stay?" Trey questioned. I could not contain the smile that curled my lips at that moment.

"Forever."

_ I smirked in Master Fung's direction as his eyes watched my every step, newly graceful and much more relaxed than when I had first entered the range of this mountain. "Today you will leave," Master Fung said, ever so softly to me. I slowly lifted and lowered my head in a torturing slow nod of sheer understanding. I would absolutely leave today but this place would be always be familiar to me. "I will." I agreed to the aged, wise man. "And you will meet people much older than me; much wiser than I am." Master Fung continued. I furrowed my brows at the Master. A smile betrayed my lips, betrayed my smirk. "Never," I protested softly. "But you will! These people will help you; they will be much more humane than any human I know. They are a part of your destiny." Master Fung retorted. I frowned upon the man. Then I left. _

"Esme!"

"Alice, no; you cannot choose today's outfit for her." Trey protested once more. I chuckled against his neck as the two bickered. "Today Jean is my girlfriend, not your model." Trey continued as Alice's face pouted. I smirked behind my chuckles that quickly transformed into giggles. I nuzzled my head deeper into the crook of Trey's neck as his stone arm held me close to him. Alice's interruption may have been necessary. Had she not interrupted at that time, I had no clue just how far we would have gone. And Renesmee was proof that pregnancy is very much possible with a human and a vampire. However after a final moment of peace I decided it was time to cut in with a sigh escaping my lips.

"Alice, I will play with you in a…hour. However at this moment I am playing with Trey." I assured my friend. Alice's face brightened considerably. "Go play with Jasper, Alice." I chuckled to the girl. "But very, very far away," I reconsidered. I did not want to hear any of THAT racket. "Yes, very, _very_ far away, Alice," Trey chuckled to his sister. "Yeah, yeah," Alice grumbled as she flashed away in a blur of marble and ivory. Then Trey and I were left alone. After a moment of sheer silence and Trey's comfort I sighed and broke away. I could not be that close and not attack him. A groaning sigh escaped Trey's own mouth as he leaned back in his seat, completely resigned. "I suppose being that close is a bit dangerous." Trey admitted as I headed over to the bookcase, skipping every other object away from my feet to the side.

"You certainly are a boy, aren't you." I chuckled rhetorically as I glanced at the wooden floor once more. Trey snickered back as he stood from his seat. Majestically dodging one object after another I found that the reason for his mess was sheer not-caring as he could easily dodge these things. "If I'm going to be here more often, this obviously needs to be cleaned." I smirked as these flirtatious words escaped me. Trey's husky chuckle was heard not very far behind me Trey came to my side before the bookcase as I looked upon the stacks of books instead of rows. "You certainly are messy." I muttered as I began to pluck one book after another, careful not to remove any Post-Its or notes.

Trey laughed as his arms wound gently around my waist, his chuckle emanating deep into me as he leaned forward to speak into my ear. "Well, haven't you ever heard that the way to clean a mess is to make an even bigger mess?" Trey breathed into my ear. A snort escaped me at this statement as I began to stack the books in my open arm. "Then I suppose you sure were entranced in your 'cleaning' before I got here." I retorted. "Before you got here whether it be yesterday…the day before…the year before…" Trey emphasized each word with a kiss at my neck, my jawbone then at the tip of my ear.

"You…" I was a bit caught off as Trey's kisses left me air-headed for a second. "Really need to clean," I murmured even though I was not even near thinking about cleaning at this moment. And at that moment I felt so out of my body, just watching as my body made actions of its own. I whirled around, faster than normal, and brought my mouth crashing upon Trey's lips. My tongue darted out, testing the ranges as Trey quickly obliged, opening his mouth wide to let me in. I heard a crash as Trey forcefully shoved me against the bookshelf.

This caused several stacks of books to rain around us, Post-Its and papers flying from their spots as I leapt up, wrapping my legs tautly around Trey's waist. His hand leapt beneath my shirt, the cold so temptingly beautiful on my bruises and his touch so arousing. Finally he grinned against my mouth. "Stay with me," He huskily whispered against my mouth before diving again. I grinned back before finding my tune with the situation.

"Forever."


End file.
